The Pieces Are Falling Apart Again
by TheImaginator
Summary: The sequel to Putting the Pieces Back Together - with new babies on the way, Melinda being discovered as something extra special and other problems on the way, the Halliwell residence still have other problems to deal with...
1. Sugar Rush

Disclaimer: If I owned Charmed there would be no Phoebe. But I don't. And people like Phoebe. Which is why she's in my fics, and not dying at the same time.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Putting the Pieces Back Together, which you can find if you click on my profile. I say you read that before you read this, so it makes sense. Also, I'm Australian. I'll use the word mom (just because this is set in America) but the rest of my spelling, like flavour, colour etc will be the Australian way. So there :p  
  
Wyatt and Melinda, Piper and Leo's kids are still 7 & 3. Phoebe and Cole's daughter Grace is still 6. Some new characters will be appearing, mainly just Paige's baby. This is set three and a half months after PTPBT ends. Prue is now six and a quarter months pregnant. Piper and Leo are alright (for now), Cole and Phoebe are still divorced, though Phoebe's split from Jason and is hitting the dating scene. Prue and Andy are still whitelighters.  
  
*Sugar Rush*  
  
'My god Piper, Phoebe, how the hell did you manage? I've gained respect for you on a whole new level, especially Piper.' Prue Halliwell announced as she flounced (as best she could considering her pregnant stomach).  
  
Piper looked up from stirring a pot of soup with raised eyebrows, and Phoebe from her laptop.  
  
'How so?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Cravings!' Prue exclaimed. 'I can't control them! I mean, when you guys were pregnant I never saw you hitting the kitchen every hour!'  
  
'Well that might have had to do with the reason you were forbidden from seeing us when Wyatt was inside of me.' Piper replied, an amused smile on her face.  
  
'But I was watching over!' Prue objected, as she opened the fridge. 'We better have them.' She muttered.  
  
'Well Prue you've just gotta be strong.' Phoebe said with a smile, as she sorted through letters for Ask Phoebe (which was now published throughout the country from the Bay Mirror's success. Phoebe even went on radio sometimes, but liked her job as it was in the paper, for it's flexibility.)  
  
'I can't be strong!' Prue complained, as she found what she was looking for. Going to the cupboard, she grabbed a spoon, before returning to the fridge and taking out a large tub of ice cream.  
  
'What flavour is that?' Piper asked, looking at it. Prue looked down at the label.  
  
'Double Chocolate Brownie Fudge Mixture.' Prue read aloud. 'Ah. My favourite.' Prue opened the tub, and sat at the island, beginning to dig in.  
  
Piper's three-year-old daughter Melinda skipped in. 'Hi Auntie Prue!' She exclaimed. 'Hi mommy. Hi Auntie Phoebe. What are you eating Auntie Prue?' She asked, as she clambered onto a stool beside Prue.  
  
'Ice cream. Want some?' Prue asked, offering some to her niece.  
  
Piper widened her eyes to signal NO! to Prue, but it was too late. Melinda took a bite of the big chunk on the spoon, and giggled. There was another spoon lying on the counter top, and Melinda began to dig into the tub immediately, at the speed of light.  
  
Prue looked surprised, but Phoebe just grinned at her niece's eating rate.  
  
'You might choke or get indigestion sweetie.' Prue told her, concerned.  
  
Piper was already swooping down. 'Melinda Halliwell!' Piper scolded. 'You had sugar before dinner?'  
  
Melinda bounced up and down. 'Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!' Melinda climbed off the spoon and raced out of the kitchen. Piper stared after her in a daze.  
  
'Oh great. Now she'll have a sugar rush.' She said with a sigh.  
  
'Sorry.' Prue said apologetically, though it was hard to understand since her mouth was full of ice cream.  
  
* *  
  
'Okay so I'm stuck in the mud. So you freeze my legs.' Grace instructed.  
  
'Alright.' Wyatt said, shrugging and waving his hands at Grace's legs.  
  
A moment passed before, 'Wyatt! You're not doing it right!' Grace complained.  
  
'What am I doing wrong?' Wyatt asked, frowning.  
  
'I can still move my legs!' Grace protested. 'You call that freezing?'  
  
Wyatt frowned. 'Well I don't know then.' He shrugged. 'This game is dumb anyway.' He added, before wondering off.  
  
'What do you want your legs frozen for anyway?' Paige asked, lowering her book (entitled 'So Your Baby's Almost Due').  
  
'It's the better way to play Stuck In the Mud.' Grace explained, as she plopped onto the couch beside Paige.  
  
'If you say so.' Paige said, shrugging. She grinned. 'The baby kicked.' She told her, before frowning.  
  
'Is something the matter?' Grace asked, looking at Paige. Paige was making a face.  
  
'Uh huh. Contraction. It's probably a false alarm though, considering the last three times in the past few weeks.' Paige told her cheerfully.  
  
'Okay.' Grace said, though she continued to look at Paige, who was making faces again. 'Aren't your contractions close together, so you're having the baby?' Grace asked, thinking back to the video she'd overheard Aunt Prue, Aunt Paige, Uncle Andy and Uncle Glen watching together.  
  
'You know what? You're. right.' Paige said, grimacing.  
  
Grace stiffened. 'Um. Aunt Paige? Did you just.?'  
  
'No I did not wet myself.' Paige interrupted. 'But. I think my water just broke.' 


	2. Chicken Pox

A/N: Took out the part about death in the summary because I changed my mind on the person who dies.  
  
*Chicken Pox*  
  
Piper glanced at her watch. 'Okay it's been half an hour. What's taking so long?'  
  
'Piper, Melinda took twenty four hours.' Leo reminded her. 'So I think you should cut Paige a little slack.'  
  
Piper grumbled, but devoted her attentions to Melinda instead, who was flicking a magazine page back and forward. 'Don't do that sweetie.' Piper told her. 'You'll rip it.' She added.  
  
Melinda frowned, and waved her hands at Piper. Piper continued to look at her. Leo looked at Piper and frowned.  
  
'Why isn't Piper moving?' He asked his daughter sternly. Melinda shrugged innocently.  
  
'Melinda unfreeze Piper right now.' Leo hissed, glancing around at the people in the hospital wearily. 'No magic in public, remember?'  
  
'Fine.' Melinda said stubbornly, and waved her hands at Piper, who blinked.  
  
'Hey,' Piper began. 'What just-'  
  
A nurse suddenly came rushing down the hall, accompanied by Glen. 'She had the baby!' Glen called. He looked positively radiant.  
  
'Well? Boy or girl?' Piper cried, jumping to her feet. Melinda toppled over, but Grace and Wyatt managed to catch her.  
  
'Sorry Mellie.' Piper said, picking up her daughter.  
  
'Girl!' Glen said breathlessly. 'She's adorable, brown-black hair.'  
  
'Name?' Phoebe prompted him, as she grabbed Grace's hand and began walking briskly down the hallway with Glen and the nurse.  
  
Piper carrying Melinda, Leo, Prue and Andy guiding Wyatt also followed behind them.  
  
'Serena.' Glen said proudly, eyes shining.  
  
'That's an adorable name!' Prue, Phoebe and Piper all cried. 'Where's Paige?'  
  
'Right here, she's been moved to another room.' Glen said, and opened the door. 'Paige, everyone's here to see you.'  
  
Paige looked up and waved. 'Hi guys!!!'  
  
'Where's the baby?' Melinda asked. 'I'm not the youngest anymore.' She added proudly to Piper.  
  
'Of our family you are.' Piper pointed out. Melinda frowned, and sighed.  
  
'She's coming. She's in perfect health, and no. birth problems.' Paige added, lowering her voice. 'No freaky white lighter stuff with the orbs either, it was perfectly normal.'  
  
Prue let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. 'Thank god. Though it might be a little different for me.'  
  
'Oh, oh, oh!' Paige exclaimed, as a nurse brought in a baby with dark hair, wrapped in a soft pink blanket.  
  
'Oh great, another girl.' Wyatt muttered.  
  
Andy, Leo and Glen all gave Wyatt sympathetic, understanding looks. 'There'll be another boy around soon, don't worry about it.' Andy reassured him.  
  
'Let me see!' Melinda cried from Piper's arms. 'I want to see!!!!'  
  
Piper put Melinda down on the bed, and she scrambled up to the baby in Paige's arms. 'Hi baby!' Melinda crooned. 'I'm Mellie!'  
  
'Her name is Serena.' Whispered Paige to Melinda, who hadn't been listening to Glen when they'd rushed down the corridor.  
  
Melinda giggled. 'Can I hold her?'  
  
Paige nodded. 'You lean against me first, in case she's too heavy, okay?' Melinda nodded, and did as she was told. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree when Serena was lowered into her arms.  
  
'I'll take care of you.' Melinda announced.  
  
Phoebe looked at Grace, who was looking shy. 'Come on Gracie.' Phoebe urged her. Grace reluctantly climbed onto the hospital bed, and looked at the little baby in her cousin's arms.  
  
'Hi there.'  
  
* *  
  
Things settled down once Paige and Serena had been at home again for a few days. Serena slept in the nursery. Once her eyes had opened it was revealed that they were a beautiful clear blue.  
  
'Mom?' Wyatt asked Piper, as he appeared in the kitchen.  
  
'What is it sweetie? Kind of busy right now.' Piper told him, as she spooned out cookie mixture onto a baking tray. 'I'm making your favourite.'  
  
'Mom I don't feel well.' Wyatt told her. Piper looked at him.  
  
'Yeah, you don't look so good either.' Piper agreed, and felt his forehead. 'You're burning up. Anything else?'  
  
'I have a bit of a sniffle.' Wyatt said, frowning. 'And I found some weird stuff on my tummy.'  
  
'What kind of weird stuff?' Piper asked suspiciously. 'Wyatt you haven't been playing with caterpillars again have you?'  
  
'No. They're like. spots.' Wyatt said, lifting his shirt. Piper's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh no.' She groaned. 'The chicken pox!'  
  
'What's that?' Wyatt asked innocently, as Piper wiped her hands of the cookie dough and flour.  
  
'To make a long story short, you're going to be very, very itchy for the next few days.' Piper told him, as she led him upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Wyatt used to share with Melinda, but the room wasn't big enough for both of them, and they had more bedrooms anyway. Melinda had been a little afraid of being alone at first, but then warmed up to the idea. Since the Halliwells had extended the house, they still had four extra bedrooms, so there wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
'Oh. Do I have to go to school?' Wyatt asked.  
  
'Nope. You're contagious. I'm going to call Leo. Consult him on whitelighter chicken pox, before I call the doctor.' Piper said, as she fluffed his pillows for him. 'Now you change into your pyjamas, then get into bed, okay?'  
  
Wyatt nodded. 'Alright.' He agreed.  
  
Piper stepped out into the hall. 'LEO!' She called. Leo appeared in a flurry of orbs.  
  
'What's up Piper?' He asked, pecking her on the cheek.  
  
'Wyatt has the chicken pox. Should I be worried? Can you heal the pox or anything?' Piper asked. Leo shook his head.  
  
'Personal gain Piper! We're only supposed to use magic to fight evil! It wouldn't be fair if I healed Wyatt of the chicken pox, as much as I want to.'  
  
'But you heal us if we get hurt.' Piper pointed out.  
  
'But you usually get hurt if you're fighting a demon. I'm sorry, Piper, but I can't. Everything should go smoothly though, and it should be safe to call a doctor.'  
  
Downstairs there was a shout. 'MOMMY!' 


	3. Quarantine

A/N: Reviewing - the way to a girl's heart ^_^ so thanks to all my reviewers. Especially Beautiful Garbage, who gets a special mention after reviewing all my stories ( (which includes a new one, check my username! Okay, shameless promoting is now over.)  
  
*Quarantine*  
  
'What?' Piper called back, running downstairs. 'What's the matter?' Melinda stood at the foot of the stairs, eyes wide, pale and rather sweaty looking.  
  
'Mommy there's SPOTS on me! I think Grace or Wyatt are playing tricks on me!' Melinda said crossly, as she showed Piper the spots on her stomach. Piper groaned.  
  
'No sweetie, that's no trick. That's chicken pox, and Wyatt has it too. Come upstairs with me, okay?'  
  
Melinda nodded and followed Piper upstairs. 'Leo, Melinda's got it too.' Piper said, groaning. Leo frowned, though he looked slightly amused.  
  
'We'll have to keep Grace away from them. And Serena. ESPECIALLY Serena - the chicken pox can kill babies.' He said, lowering his voice as he glanced at Melinda, who was staring up at them innocently.  
  
'Guess what Mellie?' Piper asked brightly. 'We're going to play a game!'  
  
'Ooh what game?' Melinda asked, excited.  
  
'It's called the "Who Can Stay In Bed Longer Without Scratching" game. Also known as the Chicken Pox game. Wyatt's already playing it.' Piper explained, as she led Melinda to her room (which was sandwiched in between Piper and Leo's, and Wyatt's).  
  
'Oh.' Melinda said, as they went into her room. They had recently painted it purple, and they'd done the same to Grace's. 'How do you play?'  
  
'Well you get the walkie talkies Grandpa got you for Christmas.' Piper explained, nudging Leo, who orbed out. 'And you put it on your bedside. And you turn it on, and then you and Wyatt can talk to each other, but you have to stay in bed. See if you get out of bed, then you loose. And if you scratch, you loose. And if he gets out or scratches, he looses too.' Piper explained, after a bout of inspiration. 'So let's get you into your Pyjamas,' Piper helped Melinda change into her duck Pyjamas.  
  
'Okay. It sounds a little funny though.' Melinda said, climbing into bed. Leo came back with a walkie-talkie - there were four, all kept in Wyatt's room.  
  
'I'll put this here.' Leo said, turning it on and putting it on the bedside. 'I just got Wyatt into his bed too, so you're all ready to start. So remember - no scratching!'  
  
Melinda nodded, and settled in. 'Now Melinda, can I get you anything?' Piper asked. Leo also set down a bell on Melinda's bedside.  
  
'Can I please have juice in a sippy cup?' Melinda asked, after a moment's consideration.  
  
'Sure. But don't leave the room okay? And if Grace comes in, tell her to go out right away.'  
  
Piper made her way downstairs, where she encountered Grace going up with Phoebe. 'Hi Aunt Piper, where's Melinda and Wyatt?' Grace asked.  
  
'Upstairs in their rooms. You can't see them - they have the chicken pox.' Piper explained. 'So it's basically quarantine right now.'  
  
Phoebe winced. 'No. You can't be serious.'  
  
Piper nodded. 'Uh huh, why?'  
  
'Because Gracie over here has spots on her stomach.' Phoebe groaned. 'Good grief!'  
  
Piper giggled, then went downstairs. 


	4. Demons Can't Catch The Chickenpox

A/N: Keep reviewing! I'm kind of stuck on this story right now though :\  
  
*Demons Can't Catch The Chickenpox*  
  
Piper closed the door to Wyatt's room and let out a sigh. 'Everyone is comfortable.' She announced to Leo, who had just come out of Melinda's room. 'Everyone is sleeping. Everyone has mittens over their arms, and those mittens are wrapped with masking tape.'  
  
Leo nodded. 'Good job Piper.'  
  
Piper nodded back. 'Thanks Leo. You didn't do so bad yourself. Now I'm exhausted too. And I think I smell too much like Calamine lotion for comfort.'  
  
Leo laughed as the two went downstairs. In the nursery, Paige was sitting in a rocking chair with Serena asleep in her arms, and Glen looking over her shoulder.  
  
'She's so beautiful.' Glen said with a sigh.  
  
'That she is.' Paige agreed. 'She's perfect. Look at her little fingers. her tiny fingernails. oh look at her toes Glen!'  
  
'They're adorable.' Glen said, smiling. 'I may just be saying this because she's my daughter, but I still think she's the most beautiful creature in the world.'  
  
'Don't call her a creature!' Paige exclaimed with a laugh, swatting him.  
  
'Well she is a bit of a creature. I mean she's a part witch, part white lighter, part human!' Glen protested.  
  
Paige shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. 'You are bad!' She proclaimed, giggling, then frowned. 'Glen, I'm getting a call from the elders.'  
  
'But Paige you're only half a whitelighter! They shouldn't be able to do that!'  
  
Paige shrugged as she gently lowered Serena into Glen's arms. 'Well I guess they figure if I have whitelighter abilities I should have the responsibilities too. I've got to go, I'm really sorry.' Paige gave him a quick kiss, and then kissed Serena on her button nose, before orbing out.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe frowned at her computer screen. 'Damn you!' She muttered. 'PIPER!' Phoebe hollered over her shoulder. 'PIPER!'  
  
Piper walked into the kitchen, where Phoebe was seated at the dining table. 'We really have to get a study.' Piper commented, eyeing Phoebe's laptop.  
  
'Piper, can you come here?' Phoebe asked. Piper went over to where Phoebe sat.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'My computer just froze. can you try unfreezing it for me? Please?' Phoebe pleaded.  
  
'Have you tried Control Alt Delete?' Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe glared at her. 'Not that kind of unfreeze!'  
  
Piper widened her eyes. 'You want me to unfreeze it with my. Phoebe are you insane?'  
  
Phoebe shook her head. 'I have a deadline!' She wailed. 'The deadline is tomorrow! If I don't get this in on time not only will Jason be out for my blood but he'll think I don't work well at home and not grant me permission to anymore!'  
  
Piper frowned. 'Jason wouldn't do that, he's your boyfriend!'  
  
'Yeah but he can't play favourites.' Phoebe explained.  
  
'He already is with all the working from home you've got going.' Piper pointed out.  
  
Phoebe pouted. 'Piper can you just TRY?'  
  
'Phoebe, my power is to freeze PEOPLE and stuff. Not computers.' Piper said, shaking her head in amusement before bolting upstairs as a bell tinkled.  
  
Phoebe groaned and slumped at her computer. 'I. Am. So. Doomed.' She groaned.  
  
'Trouble in Phoebe-dise?' A voice asked. Phoebe looked up to see Cole, and narrowed her eyes.  
  
'Cole.' She said impatiently. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I came to see Grace, it's my weekend remember? Glen let me in.' Cole explained. 'Where are all the kids anyway? It's not another kidnapping where you have to go to some rich demon's mansion again is it?'  
  
'No. They've all got the chicken pox.' Phoebe explained wearily. 'Paige, Prue, Andy and Leo are all in some meeting with the Elders, Glen's taking care of the new baby and Piper is catering for Melinda, Wyatt and Grace's every whim.  
  
'Chicken pox? What's that? And what new baby?' Cole asked, brow furrowing. 'Paige's new baby? She had her baby already? How come nobody told me?'  
  
'Because the only connection you have to this family, as far as I'm concerned, is Grace.' Phoebe said shortly. 'The chicken pox - surely you knew of the chicken pox when you were a demon kid?'  
  
Cole shrugged. 'It was a while ago.'  
  
'All right, fine. A contagious temporary disease, where you have spots - or pox really - all over you that itch like mad. Most common in young children.' Phoebe explained. 'And yes, there is a new baby.'  
  
'Girl or boy?'  
  
'Girl. Her name is Serena, and she's adorable. She must be about a few weeks old by now. If you want to see her then go to the nursery, where Glen will be. But don't go near Grace, unless you want the chicken pox. And if you do, and you catch them, don't expect for us to take care of you!' Phoebe added.  
  
'Surely demons can't catch that!' Cole said snorting.  
  
'Oh but you're a half demon.' Phoebe said, smirking. Cole scowled.  
  
'Phoebe you can't be serious-'  
  
'But I am.' Phoebe said, the smirk still on her face. 'So I guess your week with Grace is off. So don't go near her - if you're an adult, the chicken pox can kill you.'  
  
Cole scowled again, before shimmering out to meet the new baby. 


	5. Uncle Glen's Special Spaghetti Sauce

A/N: Jason's Phoebe's ex now? Argh, I wouldn't know - I haven't seen season 5, I only read the transcripts :(  
  
*Uncle Glen's Special Spaghetti Sauce*  
  
Piper flopped onto the couch, limp. After her conversation with Phoebe about unfreezing her laptop, Wyatt had called her for more Calamine lotion. Then Grace did. Then Melinda did. Then Wyatt wanted orange juice. Then Melinda wanted her to read her a story. Then Grace had asked for Aunt Phoebe. Piper had spent fifteen minutes explaining to her how busy Phoebe was, when Phoebe came upstairs.  
  
Then Glen had asked her to take care of Serena while he got a nap - a desperately needed and well deserved one Piper thought. Then, while trying to feed a crying Serena, all three bells went at once. In the end, Piper put Serena to sleep and then gave Melinda and Grace first, then Wyatt after, baths with special stuff to relieve their itch. After that they'd been able to fall asleep for a while, though they'd wake up soon - it was only six thirty after all.  
  
Four orbs appeared in the living room. Piper watched as they formed. Leo grinned at her and joined her on the couch, putting his arm around her, while she snuggled into him. Prue and Andy did the same, while Paige watched, looked up to where Glen presumably was, then grinned.  
  
'I'm so glad you guys are back. I'm exhausted.' Piper commented.  
  
Paige grinned sympathetically. 'Sorry. Tell you what. Tonight you are hassle free. Leo, Prue and Andy can handle the kids. And Phoebe.'  
  
Piper snorted. 'You won't be getting much out of Phoebe.' Piper said, before beginning to explain. Everyone laughed.  
  
'So what took so long anyway?' Piper asked.  
  
'The Elders have some important stuff to discuss.' Andy replied.  
  
'What kind of important stuff?' Piper asked suspiciously, as Phoebe wondered downstairs from checking on Grace. Over her shoulder was her laptop carrier bag, and in her hand was an enormous envelope, stuffed with smaller ones. Behind her came Glen, who was carrying a sleepy-looking Serena.  
  
'Look! It's mommy!' Glen exclaimed to Serena. Paige waved excitedly, while everyone else grinned stupidly as they watched the tiny baby nestle into Paige's arms.  
  
'Like I was saying,' Andy said, though not before shooting a fond glance at Serena, 'the Elders have been talking about the next Charmed ones. Next two Charmed ones really.' Andy explained.  
  
'Oh.' Piper nodded, growing serious. 'And?'  
  
'Well it's been vague. All we really did for four and a half hours was check prophecies; consult scrolls. that kind of thing. Mostly charmed ones stuff. Though I did have to go check on a few of my charges.' Said Prue.  
  
'What'd these prophecies and scrolls say?' Piper demanded.  
  
'I don't know, I'm not really good at that stuff.' Paige confessed. Everyone but Leo murmured his or her agreement.  
  
'We couldn't crack it.' Leo admitted. 'It was in really weird coding and riddles and stuff. Before we got a riddle we had to crack another riddle just to get one line of it.'  
  
'Wow.' Phoebe whistled. 'That must've taken a while.'  
  
'It took a lot longer than four and a half hours. Time works differently there.' Leo reminded her.  
  
Phoebe nodded, as she turned her laptop on. Carrying it over to the small table with a few chairs around it, which had once been a dining table, and was now just a table, she began to work.  
  
Leo glanced up and grimaced. Piper's jaw dropped. 'You're not being called again are you? You've barely been home!'  
  
'Oh we're being called alright.' Paige said, giggling. 'Just not from the elders.' She added, as Leo called 'coming!' to Wyatt, Grace or Melinda.  
  
Prue cracked up laughing, till Paige hushed her. 'Serena's sleeping.' She explained.  
  
Everyone nodded. 'I'm going to start dinner.' Piper announced.  
  
'No, I think we should order Chinese!' Prue argued. 'You've had such a hectic day Piper, remember it's your night off!'  
  
'Forget Chinese!' Glen protested. 'I'll make a huge batch of my famous spaghetti.' Everyone agreed straight away - Glen made the best spaghetti sauce.  
  
'Well I'm at least going to CHECK on the kids.' Piper said, and scurried down the hall with Leo at her heels. They opened Melinda's door to see Wyatt and Grace crouched around her bed.  
  
'Ahem?' Piper asked, clearing her throat.  
  
The three looked up guiltily. 'Oh hi mommy, daddy.' Melinda said somewhat nervously.  
  
'We were just playing a game.' Grace said quickly. 'Talking on the walkie talkies got boring.' She added.  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow. 'Uh huh. Fess up young ladies.'  
  
'Wyatt was healing our chicken pox!' Melinda and Grace blurted out.  
  
'I knew it!' Piper crowed. 'Wyatt Halliwell, get back to your room NOW! And no more healing chicken pox! Have you learnt nothing about personal gain?' Piper demanded, dragging Wyatt out of the room. Leo gave Grace a stern look, and she scampered.  
  
'Melinda.' Leo said patiently, tucking his youngest daughter back in. 'The next time you feel itchy you call us. You don't get your brother to heal you.'  
  
'Okay.' Melinda said cheerfully. 'Can I heal myself?'  
  
'No.' Leo said firmly. 'Absolutely not. Have you forgotten about personal gain Mellie?'  
  
Melinda shrugged. 'I might've.' She said cautiously. 'Does it matter?'  
  
'Yes.' Leo nodded. 'It does. A lot.'  
  
'If you say so daddy.' Melinda said, not really paying attention. She was already bored anyway. 'When's dinner?'  
  
Leo smiled, as he stood up and opened the door a crack. A heavenly smell floated in and filled the room and Melinda practically started panting.  
  
'Uncle Glen's spaghetti.' Leo said in amusement.  
  
'REALLY?' Melinda shrieked, beginning to bounce up and down on her bed. 'Uncle Glen's special spaghetti?'  
  
'Yup.' Leo grinned. 'Be careful Mellie, you might fall.'  
  
'SPAGHETTI!' Melinda continued to scream. 'Yay!' In the next room there was another exclamation, which also came crackling through the walkie-talkie.  
  
'We're having Uncle Glen's spaghetti?' Wyatt squealed. 'Aw right!'  
  
Leo managed to calm Melinda down by digging under her bed and finding her brand new fairy colouring book.  
  
'Here you go Melinda.' He said. There was a tray on her bed that was usually used for breakfast in bed; only in Melinda, Wyatt and Grace's case it was a table.  
  
Melinda settled down and started colouring, so Leo left. Piper was shaking her head as she left Wyatt's room. 'Maybe Glen should cook every night?' She joked. 'They seem to like his cooking more than mine.'  
  
'Well he does make a mean spaghetti.' Leo confessed, as the two practically floated downstairs, following the delicious smell.  
  
When they arrived in the kitchen they found a surprise - Paige was sitting on the island, legs tucked underneath her as Glen fed her some spaghetti sauce from a wooden spoon.  
  
'Oh hi guys.' Paige said grinning. 'Guess who gets to be a taste tester? Moi!'  
  
'Damn.' Piper joked. 'Where is everyone else?' She added.  
  
'Well let's see.' Paige began ticking off people on her fingers, while Glen stirred the pot bubbling on the stove. 'Phoebe is slaving away where we left her and Andy and Prue headed to the deck. And the kids are in bed still.'  
  
The deck was the balcony extension at the back of the house, where a beautiful view of mountains and sunset could be glimpsed. There were roses trailing down the balcony edges, and a roof overhead to protect from the glare of the sun.  
  
Paige hopped off the island as Glen finished cooking the noodles. Upstairs a bell tinkled - AGAIN.  
  
'I'll get that.' Leo said, orbing out. Glen watched him orb and grinned sheepishly.  
  
'I'll never get over wanting to do that.' He said ruefully.  
  
Paige punched him. 'Oh you will if it involves dying.' Paige retorted with a smirk, as she began to count forks. Piper opened a cupboard and took out ten plates.  
  
Glen started spooning out the spaghetti and sauce, Paige set the forks out and Piper started pouring cups of juice. Leo orbed back down.  
  
'Dinner ready? Good.' Leo took two plates of spaghetti and orbed out, while Paige took the last plate and plastic cups, before orbing.  
  
'Dinner is served!' Glen called. 


	6. Checking With The Elders

*Checking With The Elders*  
  
Up in her room Melinda was having a difficult time dealing with the chicken pox. 'No fair.' She muttered to herself darkly. 'Melinda itchy. Melinda doe- wan chicken pox.' As she slurped up Uncle Glen's spaghetti, she frowned.  
  
'Don't forget mom and dad said no healing.' Wyatt's voice reminded her through the walkie-talkie. Melinda turned her frown upon the walkie-talkie instead, which she switched off.  
  
'They didn't so no spells.' Melinda mumbled, sipping her apple juice. 'Melinda stuck in bed with chicken pox, So many it's like connect-the-dots, Make the itchiness go away, But in case of mommy, let them stay a few more days.' Melinda chanted. If the spots stayed, and she pretended they were itchy, Piper had nothing to suspect.  
  
Instantly the itchiness stopped, although Melinda was still stuck wearing mittens. Carefully she picked up the walkie-talkie and tuned it to Grace, but not to Wyatt.  
  
'Gracie.' Melinda called softly. 'I made up a spell for the chicken pox itch!'  
  
'Really?' Grace was ecstatic as Melinda repeated it down the walkie-talkie. Suddenly the door swung open, so Melinda quickly snapped the off button on the walkie-talkie.  
  
'Hi Mellie, what are you up to?' Prue asked, smiling at her little niece. 'I haven't seen much of you lately.'  
  
Melinda shrugged and nodded. 'I've been sick.' She explained solemnly. 'If you didn't know.'  
  
Prue nodded. 'I know you're sick. But since your mommy is very tired she's taking a rest and so is your daddy. So I'm taking care of you tonight.'  
  
Melinda widened her eyes. 'You'd do that for ME?'  
  
Prue grinned. 'Of course!'  
  
Unfortunately for Melinda, although she cast away her itchiness, the fever part of the chicken pox still remained, so Prue spent most of the night holding a damp washcloth to her forehead.  
  
In the next room Wyatt was throwing a baseball at the wall then catching it when Andy came in, narrowly missing being hit.  
  
'Oops.' Wyatt grinned. 'Sorry Uncle Andy.'  
  
'You don't look sorry.' Andy joked, pretending to be bitter. 'If that's the thanks I get for coming in here to take care of you while your mom and dad have a rest-' Andy haughtily began to stride out while Wyatt burst out laughing. Andy turned and grinned.  
  
'So what are you up to kiddo, other than trying to murder your uncle?'  
  
Wyatt rolled his eyes. 'You're such an exaggerator Uncle Andy.' He complained.  
  
Andy smirked. 'Yeah but now I get to boast that I was nearly killed by my nephew. I can see the headlines now - death by baseball - the man's tragic tale.'  
  
Wyatt snorted. 'For one thing, you can't really die. For another, you're already dead, so it'd be stupid if you appeared in the paper.'  
  
Andy nodded. 'Good point Wyatt. You don't miss anything, huh?'  
  
Wyatt shook his head proudly. 'Nope, I don't. Unlike you Uncle Andy. You can't even catch a baseball!' He exclaimed, throwing the baseball over Andy's shoulder.  
  
'Hey!' Andy protested. 'That wasn't fair!' Looking up, he frowned. 'I'm sorry to leave you like this kiddo, but I've got to go. The Elders want me.' He said, before orbing out. Throughout the house, Paige, Prue and Leo were also orbing.  
  
Piper frowned as Leo, whose stomach she'd been napping on, orbed out. With a groan, she clambered off the couch, and headed for the kitchen, where Glen was reading some thick book, and every now and then, gazing fondly at Serena, who was sleeping soundly in a bassinet.  
  
Across from him, Phoebe was tapping away at her laptop, after leaving Grace reading a book. She hadn't complained of itchiness once since dinner.  
  
'Hi guys.' Piper said. 'I could really use some coffee. Anyone else want some?' Phoebe raised her hand.  
  
'Me. I'll be up all night I can bet you.' She proclaimed, not removing her eyes from the screen.  
  
Piper made some coffee and handed Phoebe a mug, before taking a seat at the table. Glen looked up at the ceiling.  
  
'You know, something must be big for them to be gone for so many hours twice in a day.' He commented.  
  
Piper snorted. 'Glen, Glen, Glen. If you think this is something you should've been there the time-'  
  
'Piper? Glen? Working.' Phoebe volunteered.  
  
'Sorry.' Glen blushed, before looking back at the ceiling. 'Those kids haven't complained in a while. What are they up to?' He mused.  
  
Piper laughed. 'Not much - they are in bed after all.'  
  
Phoebe looked up, guilty. 'How's Grace? I haven't checked on her in a while.'  
  
Piper grinned. 'Don't stress, she's fine. You're busy, and you can't help that. Without you and Glen this house would be in shambles - I mean we're still paying off the extensions!' Piper complained.  
  
Glen snorted. 'Firstly Piper, P3 really helps out. And secondly, you're giving us far too much credit.'  
  
As he finished, Paige, Leo and Andy orbed in. 'Hi guys. How did it go?' Piper asked.  
  
Leo grimaced. 'Can't be sure yet.'  
  
'Where's Prue?' Glen asked, as he and Paige exchanged kisses, and as Paige tucked the blanket around Serena more tightly.  
  
'Checking on the kids. Could I have some of that coffee?' Andy begged Piper.  
  
Upstairs Prue orbed in silently outside of Grace's door. She could hear voices, so she paused before going inside.  
  
They were slightly muffled, but Prue could still understand.  
  
'That spell worked SO well Melinda.' Grace's voice exclaimed.  
  
'Thanks.' Melinda's voice filtered through. Prue frowned - Melinda should be in bed.  
  
'Should we do one for the fever as well? Or just leave it for no itching? It's working great though - nobody suspects a thing!'  
  
'Should we have told Wyatt?'  
  
'Nah - let him suffer while we PRETEND to itch!' Grace giggled.  
  
Prue couldn't help but smile at Melinda casting a spell to stop the itching, before she opened the door.  
  
'Ahem? Did I hear you say something about spells on your chicken pox?' Prue asked sternly, eyebrows raised as she tried to look stern.  
  
Both Melinda and Grace looked extremely guilty. 'Erm. maybe?' Grace asked.  
  
Prue frowned at them. 'Have you not been listening? We stress personal gain to you time and time again!'  
  
'You guys don't always obey.' Grace pointed out.  
  
'We're adults.' Prue said loftily. 'Now - Melinda get back to your room!' Melinda frowned and shook her head.  
  
'Fine.' Prue said, glancing at Melinda.  
  
'Hey!' Melinda could be heard screaming as she whizzed down the hall. Prue grinned - being a white lighter with her old witch powers was so much fun.  
  
Grace looked a little worried now. 'What'd you do?' She whispered.  
  
'I just moved her with my eyes.' Prue said shrugging. 'Now you two are going to be in BIG trouble.' Prue orbed downstairs where most of the adults were gathered.  
  
'Guess who cast a spell to make the itch of their chicken pox go away?' Prue announced as she arrived.  
  
Phoebe groaned. 'If it's Grace.'  
  
'Actually, it's Melinda.'  
  
'Melinda? But she's only three years old!'  
  
'Well I remember when we went back in time Piper and Prue were doing all kinds of crazy things as kids.' Phoebe pointed out.  
  
Everyone looked at Leo, who groaned. 'Fine, fine. I'll go check with the Elders. AGAIN.' 


	7. For the Best

A/N: I'm kind of stuck on this story. :\ Don't worry I'm trying to not be stuck! Oh and Melinda is now a brunette not a blonde, to match the Melinda in the show. It is possible for blondes to turn brunette if they're still young, I know about three people who've had that happen .  
  
*For The Best*  
  
The next morning, after Piper and Leo had dealt severely with Grace and Melinda (and Wyatt had whined a lot about not being included), as well as Piper undoing Melinda's spell and making them go through it the real way, Phoebe found herself feeling guilty.  
  
She'd stayed up all night on her lap top, finally meeting her deadline, and had delivered them first thing that morning to a rather annoyed Jason, only to be given a brand new pile of letters. Phoebe wondered if Jason was especially hard on her because he was dating her.  
  
When Piper shuffled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed, she was surprised to see Phoebe already up. 'What are you doing here? You usually sleep in. Don't say you didn't meet your deadline?'  
  
'Oh I did, but Jason gave me more.' Phoebe said with a sigh. 'Luckily this is a new batch. So new deadline.'  
  
'Oh. Why are you starting so soon though?' Piper asked as she made coffee.  
  
Phoebe sighed again. 'If I finish quicker I might be able to spend more time with Grace. Poor kid - it's bad enough having the pox but she's barely seen me since she came down with them.'  
  
Piper nodded. 'But it isn't your fault Phoebe. You have to work.'  
  
Phoebe frowned. 'Still. I'm supposed to go into the office today.' She added.  
  
'The office? But Phoebe, it's a Sunday!'  
  
'I know. But I work better there. At least, that's what Jason thinks.'  
  
Piper offered Phoebe a steaming mug of coffee, which she accepted. Piper sipped her own coffee across from Phoebe. 'You look miserable.' Piper noted. Upstairs Piper heard the sound of Serena crying.  
  
Phoebe nodded. 'Uh huh.'  
  
'And I know it's not just because of this new deadline and new letters.'  
  
'You can read me like an open book.'  
  
Piper grinned.  
  
'Well, you're right. That's not why.' Phoebe sighed. 'Piper. if I told you something would you promise not to tell the others till I'm ready to tell them?'  
  
Piper frowned. 'This sounds serious.'  
  
'It is.' Phoebe lowered the lid of her laptop so she could look Piper in the eye. 'Piper I know I got custody, but I can still send Grace to live with Cole. And right now, well that's all I can think of doing. I have no time for her these days and god I just feel so guilty. I'm such a terrible mother. I know she'd be better of with Cole - not only does he have money, he has time for her.'  
  
Piper shook her head. 'Cole only has time because one, he works from home all the time, unlike you who only works from home some of the time, and two, he has money because he has the biggest inheritance.'  
  
'Yeah but because of him always being about. something just keeps telling me that he should have Grace. At least for a while.'  
  
'Are you sure he's not trying to brain wash you?'  
  
Phoebe laughed. 'No Piper, it's definitely one of my motherly instincts. If I have any, after the mother I've been lately.'  
  
'Aw Phoebe, you have to work! You can't help that! Grace understands, and she always has us!'  
  
'No Piper, I really I should do this. Just try it out first. Cole is her father after all - why deprive her of her father as well as her mother?'  
  
Piper sighed. 'Well Phoebe you knew I don't exactly think the best of Cole but I suppose he'd protect Grace. And anytime she wanted to visit us she could shimmer. With our permission of course. Though, her shimmering is so haywire. Someone would probably have to pick her up.'  
  
Phoebe nodded. 'Yeah I think I'll do it. I'll call Cole after breakfast.'  
  
'If that's what you want. I'm not going to stop you - she is your daughter.' Piper got up to make breakfast, and soon everyone except for the three kids in quarantine was sitting down to breakfast.  
  
'Are they even up yet? I haven't heard a bell.' Glen commented.  
  
'Nope, they're still sleeping soundly.' Leo said with a smile. He had come back empty - handed the night before, only with the promise that the elders would look into it for them.  
  
'Good.' Phoebe said. 'Guys, I have an announcement to make.' She said, and began to repeat what she'd told Piper. Everyone stayed silent till she'd finished.  
  
'Are you sure this is what you want though Phoebe?' Glen asked, worried.  
  
'It's not about what I want, it's about what is best for Grace.' Phoebe replied.  
  
'Phoebe, I really think Grace should stay here. And not just because I don't like Cole. I mean she needs to be raised among other witches. Or. half witches.' Prue said grinning, as she thought of Paige, herself (since she became a whitelighter), Melinda, Wyatt and her twins who had yet to come.  
  
'It's only for a while till I've got everything sorted out. I mean, my life is total shambles right now.' Phoebe said. 'And I know you're here for me, but this is something I have to do myself.'  
  
* *  
  
In the end everyone agreed Phoebe had the last say, so after breakfast she called Cole, who was delighted to take Grace, though, Phoebe warned him, not till her bout of chicken pox was over.  
  
Paige headed out of the nursery, and went to Grace's room, where exclamations were coming from.  
  
'Look! Aunt Paige!' Grace cried.  
  
'What?' Paige asked.  
  
'My chicken pox are GONE! Really! I didn't do any spells or anything, PROMISE!' Paige called Leo, who had Grace swear under oath, and with one hand on the bible.  
  
'I'd better tell Phoebe.' Paige went downstairs to where Phoebe was. 'Phoebe? Grace is over her chicken pox. Leo even made her swear she did nothing.'  
  
'What? But chicken pox don't go away in a day!'  
  
'Well we are witches, and she is a half demon.'  
  
Phoebe sighed. 'Okay. I'll go up to see her.' Phoebe slowly made her way upstairs, which was crowded with everyone checking Grace, or seeing if Melinda or Wyatt had recovered yet (they hadn't).  
  
Everyone slowly left as Phoebe appeared, knowing what was going to happen as she went into Grace's room.  
  
'Grace? I'm glad you're better honey.' Phoebe said, as she helped Grace pull on jeans and a blue and white top.  
  
'Yeah, isn't it great?' Grace beamed. Phoebe smiled as she looked at her daughter, with her curly brown hair, hazel eyes and dimples in her cheeks. 'Gracie, I have something to tell you.'  
  
* *  
  
Leo frowned as he checked Melinda one last time. 'How come you still have the pox Mellie?' He mumbled.  
  
'Maybe it has something to do with that spell.' Melinda muttered sourly, sounding older than her three years.  
  
Leo grinned at his daughter. She used to have his blonde hair, but it had slowly turned to a dark brown to match Piper's - she looked exactly like the girl they'd seen in the future.  
  
'It could.' Leo agreed. Piper had gone to P3 to made arrangements for the band that was playing there that night which included flowers in all their dressing rooms and assorted snacks. Prue and Andy were visiting Daryl and Sheila Morris, and Glen was out on a family picnic with Paige and Serena.  
  
Melinda pouted. 'It's not fair.'  
  
Leo smirked. 'At least you'll learn about personal gain.' He ruffled her brown hair, before a look of horror dawned on his face as he realized why his daughter was staring at him.  
  
'Daddy? You have um. spots.'  
  
* *  
  
'Mommy how long will I be visiting daddy?' Grace asked as Phoebe helped her pack a small suitcase.  
  
'I don't know sweetie.' Phoebe said, as she absently folded a pair of cargo pants and put them in the suitcase.  
  
Grace frowned. That was not the answer she'd been looking for. 'Are you going to come?' Grace asked, as she put some of her school things in the suitcase to make more room for her personal stuff in her bag.  
  
'Do I really need to pack?' Grace asked. 'Can't I just shimmer over if I forget something?'  
  
Phoebe shook her head. 'Nope, your shimmering is off remember? And also, the point of the visit is you stay there and you don't see home for a long time.'  
  
'That doesn't sound like much fun.'  
  
'But when you see home again after missing it. Gracie not now please. Daddy's penthouse is too far from the manor for you to shimmer, and that's the end of it okay? And no asking him to shimmer you over, he has to work.'  
  
Grace felt a small pink fireball appear in the palm of her hand, which she quickly crushed in case she set fire to her favourite book. As Phoebe packed the last of Grace's things up, she zipped the suitcase. 'You ready then?'  
  
Grace nodded. 'Can't I say goodbye again?'  
  
'You already have. And Wyatt and Melinda are asleep now. Don't worry; you can talk on the phone. Or they can visit you maybe. Now sweetie, be good okay? I'll call you tonight. I love you.'  
  
Phoebe gave Grace a hug, which she returned stiffly.  
  
'Leo!' Phoebe called.  
  
Leo orbed in from downstairs. 'Ready then?' Leo grabbed a suitcase and took Grace's hand, before orbing out.  
  
Phoebe watched the last few orbs. 'It's for the best.' She murmured. 'It's for the best.' 


	8. Exploding the Demon

A/N: I realized because I stopped for a while I lost lots of reviewers :( I hope I get them back soon! Katriona - yeah, they just look alike :)  
  
*Exploding the Demon*  
  
'Piper!' Leo orbed downstairs. 'Piper!'  
  
Piper looked up, then began to snort with laughter. 'Piper it's not funny!' Leo whined, sounding very much like Melinda and Wyatt.  
  
'Oh yes it is. And remember what you said? No healing spots! No personal gain!'  
  
'I'm a whitelighter not a witch. The rules don't apply to me.' Leo growled, not really angry but extremely irritated.  
  
'Oh is that so?' Piper put her hands on her hips. 'Well our kids are half whitelighters.'  
  
'Piper!'  
  
'Well if the same rules don't apply then why come whining to me? I don't heal.' Piper pointed out, as she began to wrap a large piece of meat in foil.  
  
Leo grimaced. 'I can't see all the spots you know.'  
  
Piper giggled. 'Go use a mirror then. I'm cooking here. If you want roast for dinner than go check yourself.'  
  
Leo grumbled and orbed back upstairs. Piper made a face. 'I should really speak to Leo about using the stairs.' She murmured to herself, as Paige, Prue and Serena entered the kitchen.  
  
'Ice cream.' Prue muttered, with an almost insane look in her eyes. 'Where is the ice cream?' Prue opened the fridge and began to hunt.  
  
Piper grinned, amused.  
  
* *  
  
Wyatt and Melinda recovered within a week. At the penthouse, Grace was miserable, since Cole was always too busy and she couldn't bring many friends over since they made too much noise and Cole needed to work. Add to the fact that the surrounding neighbours got grouchy and had no kids; Grace missed the manor like crazy.  
  
It was a Friday afternoon, and Piper was decorating a cake - she had started up a small business where she made beautiful cakes for special occasions. Prue was going through another tub of ice cream, Phoebe was at the office, and Glen was at work. Leo and Andy were at a baseball game (unknown to Wyatt), and Paige was sitting in front of Serena's bassinet, waving assorted toys at her and speaking in baby language. Pretty much the same thing Phoebe had done when Wyatt was first born.  
  
'I'm going to be so fat after this pregnancy.' Prue complained.  
  
'You're already fat, what are you talking about?' Piper grinned, as she began to make iced roses.  
  
'I mean non-pregnant fat. Do you have any idea the amount of calories I must be obtaining right now?' Prue wailed, though she didn't stop eating.  
  
'Oh don't worry about it. With all the demon ass kicking we do you'll loose any extra pounds in no time.' Piper said, as she took out a tube of pink icing and fixed on a smaller nozzle.  
  
'Serena! Se-re-na!' Paige cooed, waving about a small, soft elephant that made a little rattling sound.  
  
Piper smiled at her new niece, who gurgled, before beginning to write in icing 'Happy Birthday Lila!'  
  
The phone rang. Paige picked up. 'Hello? Are you serious?' Paige handed the phone to Piper, who listened for a moment, talked rapidly then hung up.  
  
'There are some problems at P3.' Piper said as she hung up. 'The band playing tonight pulled out and the back up band I had are being picky about dressing rooms and such. I have to get over there and sort things out.'  
  
'Okay. What about the cake? Can you leave it there?' Prue asked, frowning.  
  
'Yeah Prue might go after it.' Paige joked.  
  
'Oh ha-ha.' Prue said sourly.  
  
Piper waved her hands at the cake. 'It's frozen now. Nobody can eat it, dislodge it and it won't melt.' She grabbed her keys and her purse. 'I'll see you guys. I should be back in about an hour. At tops try two otherwise I'll call. Could one of you fix Wyatt and Melinda a snack when they get home?'  
  
Prue and Paige both grunted, which meant one of them would. Once Piper had gone, Paige looked at Prue.  
  
'I kind of had plans with Glen.' She mumbled. 'You know? Spend a romantic Friday night together? We haven't done that in a while, what with Serena.'  
  
'I get it.' Prue nodded. 'Go ahead. What are your plans anyway?'  
  
'We're meeting as soon as he gets off work. We're going to the theatre. There's a play on.' Paige grinned. 'I need something glamorous.' She patted her tummy. 'Lucky I shed those pregnancy pounds, huh?'  
  
Prue grumbled something about her doing the same thing. 'And?'  
  
'I was hoping to go shopping.' Paige made a face. 'Can you handle the kids? I know I shouldn't ditch you with them but.'  
  
'It's fine.' Prue waved at her. 'Go ahead.'  
  
'Prue you are a life saver.' Paige grabbed her keys, waved and ran out. Prue finished the ice cream and felt bloated.  
  
'Cravings or no cravings, I've got to stop eating.' She said.  
  
The front door slammed and in trooped Wyatt and Melinda.  
  
'Hi Auntie Prue!' Melinda said cheerfully.  
  
'Hi Mellie. How was kindergarten?' Prue asked. Melinda went to kindergarten once a week, on Friday's.  
  
'It was great! Do you like my painting?' Melinda asked, waving a picture.  
  
'Finger painting huh? Looks great. Hang it on the fridge.' Prue said.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Prue frowned. 'Damn. I'm getting a call from the elders. It's important. Wyatt and Melinda can you please, please take care of Serena? It's simple stuff I swear.'  
  
'I'm seven!' Wyatt exclaimed. 'You think I can't take care of a baby? Humph!'  
  
'You can which is why I'm asking. Now I've really got to go. I won't be long.' Prue waved and orbed out.  
  
Wyatt started his homework - he was learning his two times tables - while Melinda played with her doll.  
  
'I'll get you witches.' Someone snarled. Melinda and Wyatt both looked up and screamed as a demon started towards them.  
  
'Wyatt! Do something!' Melinda squealed.  
  
'Me?' Wyatt roared. 'What do you expect me to do?'  
  
'I don't know!' Melinda grabbed Wyatt's hand and orbed them upstairs to the attic.  
  
'Do you remember what we over heard three months ago?' Wyatt asked, as he began to push assorted objects against the doorway.  
  
'Um. No?'  
  
'You, Gracie and I are going to be the next power of three. Dad explained it to me once.' Wyatt said, trying to keep his cool. He was actually doing pretty well for a seven year old.  
  
'Right. And?'  
  
'Well I don't even know where mom and everyone else is. But Grace is at Uncle Cole's.'  
  
'Ex-Unkie Cole.' Melinda corrected him, beginning to help him push things against the door.  
  
'Whatever. All we got to do is go get her and then we just do what everyone else does. Vanquish! It can't be that hard.' Wyatt said.  
  
Melinda nodded. 'Only I can't orb. Mommy said so.'  
  
'Probably because you'd orb to the Golden Bridge or something.' Wyatt muttered. 'Well my orbing is okay. So I'll orb my way to the penthouse. I might take some stops in between so I don't end up somewhere completely different.'  
  
'What about me?' Melinda squawked. 'Someone has to stay here to look after the book of shadows! But I'm too young!'  
  
'I can't explode people though. So if he comes through freeze him, blow him up! Orb away! Just use your powers!' Wyatt called, before orbing out.  
  
'Oh great.' Melinda muttered. 'I get stuck with exploding the demon.' 


	9. Reflection

A/N: Yay! Lots of reviews! Whoever it was, Prue didn't leave Wyatt ALONE. she left him in CHARGE :p  
  
*Reflection*  
  
Wyatt orbed into an empty stall in a public bathroom, before orbing out. A few more orbs later he arrived at the penthouse.  
  
'Wyatt!' Grace looked surprised. 'How'd you get here? Why are you here?' Grace looked around. 'Dad's not home. He's doing business.'  
  
'Nobody else is home and since we're the latest power of three we have to vanquish a demon.' Wyatt grabbed her hand. 'No more time to explain, now let's just go! We have to make some pit stops on the way though.'  
  
* *  
  
Melinda let out a shriek as the demon shimmered into the attic. 'Well what do we have here? A baby witch.' He leered.  
  
Melinda narrowed her eyes. 'I'm no baby, Serena is!' She said angrily. '! You're mean and I don't like you!' Melinda waved her hands at him, making him explode. The baby comment made her remember her cousin, who she'd promised to protect.  
  
She orbed downstairs to the bassinet. There was a shield around Melinda - just like the one both she and Wyatt had when they were babies. 'Must be a whitelighter thing.' Melinda mumbled.  
  
The demon orbed back in. 'You have a shield Serena, keep it up.' Melinda whispered, picking up the baby, and making the shield grow around her too.  
  
'Don't think a baby's shield can protect you.' The demon said, laughing.  
  
'I won't then.' Melinda agreed, before waving her hands to explode him again, then orbing back upstairs with Serena in her arms.  
  
Wyatt and Grace met her in the attic. Melinda grabbed Serena's hand. 'Bassinet!'  
  
The bassinet orbed into the attic, and Melinda put her tiny cousin inside.  
  
'What is that demon?' Asked Wyatt, as Grace began to flip through the Book of Shadows, something her Aunts and mother did constantly.  
  
'Like I know.' Grace said shrugging. 'Let's just make up a spell.'  
  
'I'd go for basic.' Wyatt said. 'The power of three spell should work just fine.'  
  
'We could just use those pretty rocks.' Melinda suggested.  
  
'You mean crystals? Uh-uh, it's too risky to get them into place.' Grace said, shaking her head.  
  
'Where-' Wyatt began, when the demon shimmered in.  
  
'It's too late to save yourselves witches. You're nothing but a few kids. Though. I could certainly use you.' The demon grinned, and waved a hand.  
  
A cage made out of fire appeared around the three. 'Okay how did he do that?' Grace asked, annoyed. 'This is our domain, not his!'  
  
Melinda rolled her eyes. 'Look here mister-demon-sir.' Melinda said, putting her small hands on her hips. 'You don't scare me.'  
  
The demon let out a snort of laughter. 'You've got spunk kid. I think I might keep you for my trophy case.'  
  
'Don't threaten her!' Wyatt exclaimed, as the demon headed behind the cage, where the Book of Shadows sat.  
  
'Think we should warn him?' Grace asked quietly. The Book of Shadows couldn't leave the house, and it couldn't be touched by evil.  
  
'Nah.' Wyatt watched as the demon reached out to touch the book, and screamed, as he was thrown across the room.  
  
'What?' He cried out.  
  
'You got some nice party tricks with the cage and all.' Grace said. 'But you're pretty dumb.' Grace pulled a sparkly dragonfly hairclip out of her hair and frowned. 'This is my favourite hairclip. But I suppose you have to take some risks.' With that, Grace held the hairclip to the cage of fire and smirked. 'I thought so. Nothing but an illusion.'  
  
Grace stepped forward to go through the bars, then screamed and fell back onto the floor inside the cage. The demon laughed.  
  
'Witch, you are the dumb one. Nobody can defeat me, Artemis the great! That fire hurts witches, nothing else which is why your hairclip hasn't been singed.'  
  
Grace writhed on the ground, burnt and in pain. Wyatt knelt down and pretended to check on her, while actually healing her. 'Pretend your still in pain. I don't want him to know we're whitelighters.' He said out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Melinda mumbled something back. 'I'm going to try and orb out and get him. I can explode him.' She reminded him.  
  
'No way.' Grace muttered back, pretending to still be in pain. She let out a fake whimper. 'We'll do the power of three spell.'  
  
'Fine.' Wyatt nodded, and stood up. Grace followed promptly.  
  
'The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free.'  
  
The demon let out a howl and exploded. 'Did we. did we do it?' Wyatt asked shakily.  
  
'I think so,' Grace said cautiously.  
  
'Well good. I didn't like him. He was mean.' Melinda frowned.  
  
Just then Prue orbed into the attic. 'Grace? What are you doing here?'  
  
Grace looked at Wyatt and Melinda. 'It's a long, long story Auntie Prue.'  
  
* *  
  
Piper frowned. 'What do you mean it's white?' She demanded. Brooke Swanson, the lead singer of Bolt, gave Piper an exasperated sigh.  
  
'The lilies in our dressing room cannot be white. It's bad enough that you only have two dressing rooms!'  
  
'Bands usually don't mind sharing.' Piper said dryly. 'I thought you and Kyla got along?'  
  
'We do, but the girl wants daffodils in the room! What more can I say?'  
  
'You could say okay Kyla we'll have daffodils. Look Brooke,' Piper turned to the clear purple plastic clipboard that sat on the bar counter. 'According to this list you and Kyla want lilies, daffodils, freshwater, grapefruit, chewing gum, Kentucky Fried Chicken. the list just goes on! I can't supply all that.'  
  
'Then we won't play.' Brooke said defiantly.  
  
'Don't play then.' Piper replied wearily. 'I'm the one paying you.'  
  
Brooke sniffed. 'Fine. Let's get out of here girls.' The entire crew of Bolt left the club and Piper sighed and picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
'Hello? Hi I'm Piper Halliwell, I own the club P3.'  
  
* *  
  
Paige looked longingly at her reflection. 'What an incredible dress.' She murmured, gazing dreamily at the black and red dress she wore.  
  
'It's on half price you know.' The sales clerk chirped.  
  
'Really?' Paige looked in the mirror again, and then blanched. Instead of her in the beautiful black and red dress she saw a man gazing at her. She spun around to see if the sales clerk noticed, then looked back again. It was her again, with her glossy red curls swept up.  
  
'I guess I'll take it.' Paige shook her head. She must've been imagining things. Why else would she see someone else looking at her? There were no men in this store, since it was a women's store only, so it couldn't have been anyone else. and that man was the only person in the reflection.  
  
'Was it a reflection though?' Paige wondered, as she paid for the dress. 


	10. Food Fight

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers, keep them coming!  
  
*Food Fight*  
  
That night Phoebe relented (reluctantly) and decided to let Grace to stay for the night, as it was a Friday. Wyatt, Grace and Melinda recounted their tale, with many questions. It had only taken half of dinner for them to finish, which was when it happened.  
  
'Wyatt, Melinda.' Piper said, glancing at the adults. 'Mommy has something very important to discuss. Could you please leave the table? You can finish later, and I will give you an extra serving of dessert.'  
  
Wyatt and Melinda scampered, with Grace trailing behind them. Piper looked at everyone else. 'At P3 today when I had to pay the band, I realized how short on money we are lately.' She said. Her voice was calm, but her eyes portrayed worry. 'And I mean short.'  
  
Andy frowned. 'Well that's hardly surprising. Minus Grace, we still have ten, soon to be twelve people to feed, and only three of those twelve are employed.'  
  
'And we're still paying off the renovations on the house.' Phoebe added. 'Because what was it you said Glen? There are going to be thirteen of us in here when Grace moves back. We might have room but not necessarily money.'  
  
'Anyway.' Piper interrupted. 'Because three of you are dead you can't work.'  
  
'I would take up social working again but I'd still be on maternal leave anyway.' Paige agreed.  
  
'So I've decided to take up an extra job.' Piper announced.  
  
Everyone stared at her. 'Piper how flexible would this extra job be?' Prue asked cautiously.  
  
'Well I'm applying for a job as a chef again.' Piper replied. 'I thought we could all manage P3 together, to get a bit more workload off me.'  
  
Everyone looked around, frowning.  
  
'It's our only option.' Piper argued.  
  
'All right.' Leo agreed.  
  
Paige wondered if she should tell the others about the reflection in the store. She and Glen had changed their minds and were eating at home before leaving for dinner.  
  
'I guess I won't.' She mumbled, as Piper called the children back in. 'It was probably only my imagination anyway.'  
  
* *  
  
That night Paige and Glen left, looking extremely glamorous. Leo, Prue and Andy were called up for a whitelighter meeting (but Paige was not, as the Elders didn't want her involved, being a half witch. She suspected it something to do with her, but was just happy not to have to go.)  
  
Phoebe was working on her column. Grace thought unhappily it was all she did lately, and Wyatt and Melinda were lucky.  
  
'So what do you guys want to do?' Piper asked the three kids she had been left with.  
  
Wyatt's eyes lit up. 'Can we make brownies? Please?'  
  
Piper hesitated. 'Alright.' She agreed, deciding the kids deserved it after such a day.  
  
Piper gathered all the ingredients together, and began to measure them out. 'All right guys we've done this a million times.' She instructed, as they gathered around the island, Melinda, Wyatt and Grace all perched on breakfast bar chairs. 'So you should know what to do. But I still want you to follow my instructions.'  
  
Wyatt, Melinda and Grace nodded, and washed their hands as Piper preheated the oven and began to grease a pan. They moved onto making the flour mixture, and set it aside. They had just began to stir the cocoa powder into the newly melted butter when the phone rang.  
  
'Piper it's for you!' Phoebe called from upstairs, a moment later. 'Something about P3!'  
  
Piper frowned. 'Okay!' She turned to the three, who were looking at her innocently. 'Now don't touch anything understood? Don't move.' Piper hurried out of the room.  
  
Wyatt grinned as he dipped his finger into the mixture.  
  
'Ew Wyatt!' Grace said, looking disgusted. 'We have to eat that and you put your gross fingers in!'  
  
'I washed my hands!' Wyatt said with a shrug.  
  
'Still.' Grace frowned.  
  
'Gracie lighten up. It tastes good. Here.' Wyatt pushed the mixture towards her, knocking over the bag of flour in the process. It spilled all over the island and onto Grace's brand new, soft pink sweater.  
  
Grace glared in horror as her sweater got partially covered in white flour. 'Wyatt! You're going to pay!' She shrieked.  
  
* *  
  
Piper frowned. 'They're what? Well sure. It's upstairs. Let me get it.' Piper carried the cordless phone upstairs. 'I can't believe this. Of course I did!'  
  
* * Grace was still glaring at Wyatt. Melinda looked nervous. 'Mommy said not to move.' She reminded them. 'And not to touch anything.'  
  
'Well Wyatt already broke that rule.' Grace replied, looking woefully at her new sweater, which had become her favourite.  
  
'Flour comes off though.' Melinda said. 'Doesn't it?'  
  
'Doesn't flour and water make a hard kind of dough like mixture?' Wyatt asked, beginning to laugh.  
  
'That does it Wyatt Halliwell.' Grace said, grabbing the bag of flour. She leapt up from her chair and started to chase him.  
  
'Uh oh.' Wyatt said, looking worried. He jumped out of his seat and began to run around the island. Grace shimmered.  
  
'Where'd she go?' Wyatt asked. Melinda shrugged, before Grace shimmered behind him and dumped the bag of flour on him.  
  
'Hey!' Wyatt yelled in protest. Melinda giggled.  
  
'You've got flour on your eyelashes!' She teased. Wyatt shook out the top part of his body. Flour flew in all directions, but still clung to him like static.  
  
'Ooh you'll pay for that. Mine was only an accident.' Wyatt said. He picked up the quarter cup of milk, carefully measured out by Piper for the chocolate icing and flung it at Grace.  
  
Grace shrieked and shimmered out just in time for the milk to hit the fridge instead. She shimmered back to the island, grabbed a handful of sugar and threw it at Wyatt didn't manage to orb out in time.  
  
Melinda got worried. 'You guys, mommy said-'  
  
'Don't whine Mellie, it doesn't suit you.' Wyatt said, and with an impish grin, took a handful of walnuts and threw them at her. She squealed and tried to pick the walnuts out of her hair.  
  
* *  
  
'Okay I found it.' Piper said. She'd just sorted through all her important documents. 'And it says right here. I've passed with the health inspector many times. I don't care what she says. Fine. I'll get an exterminator in. What? WHAT?' Piper cried. 'A warrant - why do I need to find my warrant for a little thing like this? Well one copy of it is in the bank. The bank is closed I can't get it! What?'  
  
Piper groaned. The person on the other line was a person named Belinda, who managed P3 when Piper was away.  
  
'Well I don't know where the warrant I keep is. It's around. Somewhere. Listen Belinda; I live with three children and a baby. You think I'll be able to find it? Oh alright.' Piper got up and made her way to the study, which was even further away from the kitchen then the bedroom.  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe smiled to herself. 'Classical music is so soothing.' She said aloud. 'I'm sure to get a lot of work done. If a demon attacks I can hear it. And yet I still can't hear the kids screaming. Or Grace having fun with Piper.' Phoebe frowned, leaned over her laptop and turned the volume up.  
  
* *  
  
By then the downstairs kitchen had turned into a disaster area. Wyatt and Grace had used up all the ingredients on the island (including the flour mixture and the brownie mixture Wyatt had tasted.) They had then turned to the cupboards and the pantry.  
  
Melinda was cowering under the dining table. One window was covered in splattered egg, another with melted butter. The counters had broken eggshells, walnuts, sultanas, sugar and more all over them.  
  
Melinda had warned the two about the spell ingredients cupboard, and they wisely kept away from it. 'Wow.' She mumbled to herself, pulling a few chairs closer to the table so she'd be safer. 'When Grace and Wyatt fight, they really fight.'  
  
Grace cackled as she started squirting Wyatt with honey. Wyatt let out an indignant shriek, climbed onto the counter and opened the cupboard of canned food. Can opener in hand, he ignored the honey Grace still squirted at him, as he opened some canned corn and threw it at her. Grace shimmered, and it hit the wall, then the floor with a soft plop.  
  
Grace charged out of the pantry, with a jar of jam and a spoon. She began to fling the jam at Wyatt, who expertly orbed out of the way each time.  
  
'Come on Mellie!' Wyatt laughed, as he danced around the room with Grace's abandoned honey. 'Join in the fun!'  
  
'Mellie will not join in the fun young man.' Piper said angrily.  
  
Wyatt froze. 'Uh oh.'  
  
Grace still hadn't noticed Piper and Phoebe standing in the doorway, hands on hips and glaring at the disaster zone. With a grin she threw a handful of cereal at Wyatt, who, out of instinct, orbed. 


	11. Cleaning Up

A/N: Review! Review! Review!  
  
*Cleaning Up*  
  
Grace and Wyatt hung their heads as Piper and Phoebe finished their lecture. Melinda crawled out from under the table as the lecture finished. Piper eyed her suspiciously.  
  
'You didn't throw anything at all, did you? I mean at all.'  
  
'Nothing.' Wyatt and Grace confirmed.  
  
'Good girl.' Piper reached out her hand. Melinda took it. 'Melinda and I are going upstairs.' Piper said calmly. 'I'm going to give her a bath.' She added, looking at Melinda, who had unfortunately gotten hit on the way to the table (she hadn't thought to orb, and was unfortunately pegged with eggs, oatmeal, mustard and tomato sauce.)  
  
'You two will clean up this mess.' Phoebe added. 'You can use the mops and cloths in the laundry room. Understood? When you're finished you come straight to us and we will give you your punishment.'  
  
'I'm so disappointed in you guys.' Piper shook her head sadly. 'Tonight was supposed to be fun.'  
  
'It was fun.' Grace assured her. Phoebe looked at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
'Maybe you should stay with Cole a little longer after this mess.' Phoebe said sternly. Grace sighed, as Phoebe and Piper led Melinda (who was trailing flour footprints) away.  
  
' I guess we better clean up.' Wyatt said ruefully, taking in the kitchen. He had to admit, it was pretty bad.  
  
'Okay.' Grace agreed. She fetched two mops, two cloths, a hand broom and a large bucket.  
  
* *  
  
'Ew.' Mellie giggled, as reddish, tomato sauce water went down the drain. Piper frowned - for a moment she'd swear she saw something reflecting in the water. it must've been the light, she decided, as she tied Melinda's bathrobe securely. 'You go get some clothes. I'm going to check on your naughty brother and cousin.' Piper went downstairs. Wyatt was kneeling on the newly scrubbed counter, trying to clean the egg of the window.  
  
'Have you decided on our punishment yet Aunt Piper?' Grace asked, from where she was mopping the floor.  
  
'Not yet. I only determine Wyatt's. Phoebe will decide on yours.' Upstairs Piper heard a baby cry. 'Good thing Serena slept through that food fight of yours.' She said, shaking her head. 'Then I would have had to tend to her and you guys would have wrecked my kitchen even more.'  
  
* *  
  
'This is great, huh?' Glen whispered to Paige in the dark.  
  
Paige nodded, and then realized he couldn't see her. 'It's fantastic. I can't believe we got a box' She whispered back, and then settled back into her seat as the play continued. It had been a really great story so far, she decided, as a man came on stage and started towards the lead actress.  
  
Glen looked at Paige, concerned as she gasped. 'Is something the matter?' He asked her softly.  
  
'No nothing.' Paige replied. 'I just. thought I saw someone I knew.' More like I thought I saw the guy who was in my reflection, Paige thought to herself. 'Can I borrow those?' She added, reaching for Glen's binoculars.  
  
* *  
  
'Wyatt.' Grace complained. It was an hour later, and they hadn't even gotten near to finishing the kitchen. Upstairs Phoebe was still working and Piper was playing dolls with Melinda, something she hadn't done in a while.  
  
'What?' Wyatt grunted, as he scrubbed harder at the microwave.  
  
'This is taking ages.' Grace groaned. She was standing on a chair, cleaning the top of the fridge.  
  
'Tell me about it.' Wyatt grimaced - the microwave was still sticky from the honey. He was just lucky it wasn't malfunctioning - to his knowledge, at least.  
  
'Can't we use magic?'  
  
Wyatt stopped. 'I'm not that good at magic.' He said slowly.  
  
'Well I know Melinda could probably beat us, even if she is three.' Grace agreed, 'but mom never said we can't use magic. She just said to use the mops and cloths.'  
  
'I'm not sure.' Wyatt hedged.  
  
'Come on.' Grace persuaded him. 'They won't know.'  
  
'I guess you can try.' Wyatt stopped cleaning to look at Grace, who climbed down from her chair.  
  
'Um. let me see. Put all the cleaning stuff in the middle of the table.' She instructed. Wyatt obliged. 'Okay. Well I won't break the rules. We can still use the mops and cloths.' She said, thinking carefully. 'Okay I think I got it. I'll say it first, then you repeat after me.'  
  
'Okay.' Wyatt agreed.  
  
Grace took a deep breath. 'We threw food, as you can see  
  
So we need your help, come clean with me  
  
Mops and cloths come alive  
  
Clean the kitchen so Wyatt and me will survive  
  
The wrath of my mom and Aunt Piper  
  
Dispose of the food like it's a.'  
  
'Stinky diaper!' Wyatt cried out. Grace laughed. 'Yeah, stinky diaper!'  
  
The two repeated the chant two more times. Slowly the mops and cloths began to come alive. A mop dipped itself into the bucket of water and began to scrub furiously at the floor. A cloth turned the sink on, wet itself, and then turned the sink off, before wringing itself out on the dirty fridge.  
  
Grace and Wyatt grinned at each other, proud of their handiwork. 'Maybe one of us should watch out for my mom or yours.' Wyatt said in a low voice. 'In case they catch us.'  
  
'Good idea.' Grace agreed. 'I'll stand guard.' She hurried to the doorway as Wyatt surveyed the cleaning.  
  
* *  
  
By the time Piper, Phoebe and Melinda came downstairs, all traces of food were gone. Wyatt and Grace had been able to stop the mops and cloths, though with great difficulty.  
  
'Wow you guys, I must admit you did a great job.' Piper said approvingly. 'I'm impressed.'  
  
'So am I. Odd how your room isn't this clean Gracie.'  
  
Grace grinned sheepishly, and then Piper frowned.  
  
'Uh, Phoebe, call me delusional, but my tiles weren't white before, where they?'  
  
Phoebe also frowned. 'No. did you guys use bleach or something?'  
  
'Uh yeah, that's it!' Grace said quickly. Her gaze traveled around the room, and she panicked. Uh oh! Wyatt and her had been too busy telling jokes to notice how much cleaning the mops and cloths had done!  
  
'Mommy why is the fridge gray?' Melinda asked.  
  
Wyatt scowled at her - clearly he'd noticed too.  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow. 'Okay. what did you two do to get the paint off my fridge?'  
  
'Uh extra scrubbing?' Grace suggested innocently.  
  
Piper looked around more. 'The countertops. Why are they brown? Why can I see the wood or metal of everything?' She narrowed her eyes and zoomed in on the problem. 'You used magic!'  
  
'It was just a simple cleaning spell!' Wyatt protested. 'We just needed a little more elbow grease, you know?'  
  
'What did you do?' Phoebe said sternly. 'What did your spell say?'  
  
'Uh something about making the mops and cloths come alive and clean.' Grace mumbled.  
  
'Clean is right.' Piper said darkly. 'They cleaned the paint off my kitchen.'  
  
'Oops.' Grace blushed. 'Sorry.'  
  
'That's it.' Phoebe declared. 'Wyatt, Grace! Out of the kitchen! To your rooms! Do anything else and I'm warning you!' Phoebe let out a sigh. 'So how do we fix all this?'  
  
'Maybe we should stay here?' Grace suggested. 'To help you reverse the spell?'  
  
'No way.' Piper shook her head and pointed. 'Out of my kitchen before you wreck it anymore!' 


	12. Serious Discussion

*Serious Discussion*  
  
Wyatt miserably threw a tennis ball at his bedroom wall and caught it expertly without even thinking. Once again he threw it and caught it, threw it and caught it.  
  
He'd been banned from all witchcraft - even orbing! - for a whole two weeks, and grounded for the punishment of the food fight. Aunt Phoebe had sent Grace home after the incident and Wyatt knew he'd never be more bored.  
  
Melinda thumped up the stairs and burst into his room. 'Mom wants you to come down!' She said in a singsong voice, before running back out. Wyatt reluctantly went downstairs, where Phoebe, Piper, Serena and Melinda were waiting.  
  
'Grace should be here too.' Wyatt said forlornly.  
  
'It doesn't matter. Now Wyatt, what exactly was the wording of this spell again? We've tried everything!' Piper asked in despair. She sat at the now unpainted island, flipping through the book of shadows.  
  
'Maybe it won't work anyway.' Melinda suggested hopefully. 'Because it was a personal gain thing.'  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, who shrugged. 'She could be right. Personal gain always seems to backfire. What're we supposed to do now?'  
  
'Maybe we should wait till the others get home to fix this problem.' Phoebe replied, as three orbs filled the room. 'And here they are.'  
  
Leo looked around the kitchen in wonder. 'Did I miss something? Or am I just not as observant as I thought I was?'  
  
'Long, long story.' Piper replied. 'In short, Wyatt and Grace had a food fight then used a spell to clean it up.'  
  
'Oh. Over cleaning. Personal gain.' Prue said, nodding.  
  
'Okay does everyone know about personal gain this but me?' Phoebe asked with a frown. 'Because I don't seem to know a lot now.'  
  
'Well we have more important things to worry about now.' Andy spoke up, as he, Prue and Leo took seats at the island. 'Melinda, Wyatt, if you'd please?'  
  
'Mommy do I have to? Why can't I listen? Please mommy? Daddy?' Melinda turned her large dark eyes onto her father and gave him her best daddy's - girl look. 'Please daddy? Can I listen?' She wheedled.  
  
'Sure you can Mellie.' Leo reached down and picked Melinda up and set her on his lap. 'You sit right here.'  
  
Melinda grinned happily, then poked her tongue out at Wyatt. 'Hey!' Piper exclaimed. 'Melinda Charlotte Halliwell! You stop that right now!'  
  
Melinda withdrew her tongue with a cheeky grin.  
  
'Shouldn't we wait till Paige and Glen are here?' Prue asked Andy and Leo, leaning over to stroke Serena's dark hair. Serena stirred, before going back to sleep in her bassinet.  
  
'It's fine. We can till them later. Who knows when they'll be in.' Leo assured her. Prue shrugged, and reached in and scooped Serena up. 'You are adorable.' She cooed, 'you are absolutely adorable. Ooh Paige is so lucky!' She settled back in her seat with Serena in her arms as Leo began.  
  
'Well the elders have been conferring. A lot.' Leo began. 'And after the little battle Melinda, Wyatt and Grace had they're worried. Very worried.' Melinda looked up at him, and settled back in his lap. Piper frowned, before beckoning Wyatt to her.  
  
'They think moving Grace was a bad idea.' Continued Andy. 'Not only is Cole rarely home, but also they think that there's some sort of democracy going on in the Underworld. No more source, instead a new way of running things. And now, without anyone they're to rule over them, they're all going crazy and throwing themselves at you.' Before Andy could finish someone shimmered in.  
  
It was some lowly demon out to prove himself Piper would have guessed, but she just flicked her hand at him, and gestured for Andy or Leo to continue.  
  
Prue did instead. 'So now we'll be having about a billion demons a week.' She concluded. 'It's not safe for the kids, but the elders want to test them, see how powerful they are.'  
  
'I thought there was only one set of charmed ones in the present.' Phoebe asked. 'You know when we all went back into the seventies?'  
  
'Right. We couldn't use our powers. Little Prue and Piper had them.' Prue confirmed. 'Only this time it's the next generation, not actually us in a different time. Different rules I guess. So the elders want us to protect the kids, but let them loose on demons at the same time. Leashed of course.'  
  
'To see the extent of what they can do at a young age.' Leo finished. 'I don't want to do it, I mean Melinda's only three.'  
  
Everyone looked at the little girl, who had now fallen asleep in Leo's lap.  
  
'Well the elders want it done.'  
  
'When have we ever listened to them? I'm not letting Melinda and Wyatt loose on demons Leo! It's too dangerous! They're only kids!' Piper cried.  
  
'Piper we haven't much choice. We don't listen when they're wrong, but this time they're right. The only thing that makes you believe they're wrong is that it's your motherly instinct.'  
  
'Well go instinct.' Piper retorted. 'Phoebe? You agree with me don't you?'  
  
'Well Grace would obviously have to move back here.' Phoebe said slowly. 'But I guess so. I mean I was a little harsh. She didn't do anything and I sent her to live with Cole.'  
  
'So what's the decision? Either way the elders are insisting.' Prue spoke up, as she put Serena back in her bassinet, went to the fridge and managed to find a tub of ice cream that had escaped the food fight.  
  
'Obviously I don't have a say in this.' Piper snapped, storming out. Leo watched her leave with an unreadable expression.  
  
'You okay?' Phoebe asked softly, nudging him. Piper and Leo had already been through enough as it was.  
  
'I'm fine.' Leo nodded, then looked down at Melinda. 'I'm going to get Melinda to sleep.' Slowly he eased off the chair. 'You coming buddy?'  
  
Wyatt nodded and followed Leo and a sleeping Melinda out of the room.  
  
'Prue put that away before you hurt yourself.' Andy joked to Prue, who was demolishing the ice cream carton.  
  
'I should get Grace then. I really don't want to drive right now, can someone orb me?' Phoebe pleaded.  
  
'I will.' Andy nodded. 'I know how much Prue hates going to Cole's.'  
  
Prue scowled, before continuing her ice cream. 'I still haven't forgiven him for a lot of things.' She muttered.  
  
* *  
  
Paige and Glen let themselves in, laughing. 'I had fun tonight.' Paige said. As Leo, Melinda and Wyatt entered the room they were in a clinch.  
  
'Oh! Oh!' Paige broke away. 'Hi you guys. Did I miss anything?'  
  
'Uh yeah. Prue's in the kitchen. Eating.' Leo grinned, before going on his way upstairs with Melinda still asleep in his arms.  
  
* *  
  
Piper was sitting at the top step, her face a mask of worry. She stood up as Leo came up, and took Melinda from him, as Leo picked up a yawning Wyatt.  
  
'I'm just worried.' She said to him quietly, as she paused as he dropped Wyatt off into the bathroom, before they continued to Melinda's room.  
  
'I know you are.' Leo nodded. 'I am too.'  
  
* *  
  
Early the next morning Piper felt something on her. It wasn't that heavy, but it definitely wasn't normal. She opened her eyes.  
  
'Mommy!' Melinda exclaimed. 'Hi!' Melinda sat on Piper's stomach, wearing the Pyjamas Piper had put on her last night - her favourite ones, the lilac ones with feet.  
  
'Hi Mellie. What time is it?'  
  
'Early!' Melinda announced cheerfully. 'Daddy's making breakfast today. He's making waffles! Yeah!'  
  
Piper smiled and looked at the clock. 8:00 - not bad. 'Come on then Miss Mellie. I'm just going to go to the bathroom.'  
  
Melinda rolled off of Piper, who went to the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth she heard a terrified shriek, and stuck her head out of the bathroom in time to see Melinda waving her hands at a blonde demon.  
  
'Go away!' Melinda sniffed, as he exploded. 'Mo-o-o-mm-y!'  
  
'I'm here!' Piper spat out her toothbrush, spat and rinsed, before hurrying to her daughter's aid. 'What happened?'  
  
'He just shimmered!' Melinda said, eyes wide. 'He said in a growly voice - he sounded like a bear - "I'll get you Charmed one".'  
  
Piper grimaced. 'Come on. Let me get changed and we'll go downstairs and tell everyone about this little. episode.' 


	13. Training

*Training*  
  
'So what is this, like, training or something?' Grace asked as she sat at the dining table. She had never been so happy to be there, except for maybe the time when she'd been kidnapped by demons along with Wyatt, Melinda and a bunch of kids and parents in a toy store.  
  
Phoebe looked at her daughter, who had only been brought back last night. 'Close enough.' She said with a nod.  
  
Piper entered the dining, carrying Melinda, who was still wearing her lilac Pyjamas with the feet. 'Hi!' Melinda waved enthusiastically as Piper set her down on chair. Melinda grinned as she stood on the chair, slipped a little because of the lilac feet, and then sat down.  
  
'Guess who got attacked by a demon?' Piper announced, as she and Paige began to set out breakfast.  
  
'What?' Leo exclaimed from where he was pouring batter into the waffle maker. Piper took an enormous plate with a stack of waffles and set it in the middle of the table. Only Wyatt and Grace took notice of it - everyone else was listening at Piper.  
  
'Melinda woke me up this morning. When I was in the bathroom I heard screams, and investigated. By the time I got there Melinda blew him up.'  
  
Prue began to pour glasses of orange juice as Piper took another large plate of waffles (after all, there were eleven in the family, although Serena wouldn't be eating waffles.)  
  
'What did he say?' Leo asked, finishing up with the waffle maker and helping Prue pour juice. Piper began to get knives and forks.  
  
'I'll get you Charmed one! He sounded like a bear!' Melinda exclaimed happily from her chair, not seeming at all fazed.  
  
'You'd think they'd at least let us have a morning off demons.' Glen joked, from where he sat with Paige.  
  
Leo frowned. 'Well at least we know Melinda's certainly capable.'  
  
'He was a lower level demon.' Piper replied, taking her seat at the table. 'Out to prove himself I'll bet.'  
  
Suddenly orbs filled the room. 'Hey, who's orbing in? Whitelighters are all present, aren't they?' Wyatt asked.  
  
The orbs went to Paige, and formed into a small baby with dark hair. 'It's Serena!' Paige laughed. 'I guess she wanted to be here and so she orbed here.'  
  
'Aw that's sweet. Wyatt, Melinda, how come you never did that?' Piper joked, as they all settled down to waffles.  
  
* *  
  
'Bye sweetie!' Piper said, as Wyatt got out of the car. 'You have fun and go get them, okay?'  
  
Wyatt waved cheerfully, as Piper drove off. 'I am SUCH a soccer mom.' Piper declared to Prue, who laughed. 'I'm like a sitcom parent. I have two kids, a girl and a boy. I drop my son off to baseball. I drop him off to soccer. I take my daughter to swimming. To pre school. To play dates. To the park.'  
  
'Nothing wrong with that.' She said, smiling. Piper grinned.  
  
'Yeah I guess not. I mean, Wyatt and Melinda love it and that's what counts.' Piper had just dropped Wyatt off to baseball, something he'd only just started a few weeks ago. 'Mellie you okay back there? You sound quiet.'  
  
'Yup, yup.' Melinda confirmed. She sat in the backseat of the car in her booster. 'I'm playing.' She added.  
  
Prue glanced in the backseat, and was amused to see Melinda with a toy kitten on a spring and a suction that was stuck to the window. Melinda pushed it, making it bounce, as she froze it.  
  
'I'm glad you agreed to let me come along on this event.' Piper grinned. 'I just adore baby shopping. I'm glad you didn't buy it all with Paige, otherwise I'd miss out.'  
  
Prue grinned. 'I know. Andy is going to meet us for lunch.'  
  
Piper grinned back. 'In the meantime, we can get some serious shopping done.'  
  
* *  
  
'Alright Halliwell you're up.' Wyatt's baseball coach Mike called, to where he sat on the bleachers. Wyatt grinned at Mike, who grinned back, before he grabbed his bat (which Piper and Leo had bought him when he wanted to start) and hurried into position.  
  
Wyatt gripped his bat hard and concentrated, and then was distracted as he saw over the pitcher, Joel's shoulder, a dark stranger. Wyatt frowned, as he saw the stranger watching him. When the stranger realised he'd been seen, he quickly shimmered. Wyatt gasped. What was demon doing watching his baseball practice?  
  
'Strike one!' Mike called. 'Come on Wyatt, you can do this.' Wyatt blinked, and realised he'd missed the ball when he'd been watching the stranger. Wyatt looked over Joel's shoulder again, and then focused. It was too late - the ball went flying behind him, where Allie, the catcher, expertly caught it.  
  
'Strike two. One more strike to go. Focus Wyatt come on! What's with you today?'  
  
Wyatt gripped his bat harder and watched Joel. The ball came towards him, and he swung back his bat. There was a crack, as the ball hit Wyatt's bat, and flew over the field. Wyatt grinned, dropped his bat and took off to first base. His friends cheered on the sidelines, and when Wyatt managed to make a home run, all thoughts of demons left his mind.  
  
* *  
  
'Oh this is adorable!' Piper cooed, picking up an extremely soft yellow blanket with ducklings around the border.  
  
'Oh that is!' Prue squealed. 'But I already bought matching blue and pink ones. I'll give it to Paige.' She decided. 'We can share it.'  
  
Piper giggled as Prue took one of the packaged ones and put it under her arm. 'Oh look!' Prue cried softly. 'Oh!'  
  
Piper, Prue and Melinda all headed for the display of toys on the shelf. 'Mommy?' A little girl was already there with her very pregnant mother. 'Can I have one?'  
  
'No sweetie, it's for the baby.' Her mother told her absently.  
  
Prue and Piper began to look at all the toys, deciding which ones would be right for their daughter/son/niece/nephew. Melinda smiled at the little girl.  
  
'Hi.' She said, sticking out her small hand. 'I'm Mellie.'  
  
'I'm CeeCee.' She said. 'My mommy's having a baby soon.'  
  
'So is my auntie Prue.' Melinda said proudly. 'She's having twins. I'm going to take care of them.'  
  
'Babies are icky.' CeeCee shuddered. 'They ruin everything.'  
  
Melinda frowned.  
  
'CeeCee, come on.' Her mother dragged her away.  
  
* *  
  
Grace walked up to Andy and Leo and tugged their sleeves. 'Uncle Leo? Uncle Andy?'  
  
Leo and Andy turned. 'What's up?' They asked. They were both sprawled on the couch, Andy channel surfing and Leo reading the Times.  
  
'Can we work on my powers? Because Mellie and Wyatt get more opportunities because, well.' Grace blushed. 'Can we please?'  
  
'I guess. It makes sense for you to practice what's with going on.' Andy agreed, turning off the TV as he and Leo jumped up.  
  
'Great!' Grace brightened. 'Where can we practice?'  
  
'Somewhere big with lots of room.' Andy said, frowning. 'I would say backyard, but everyone would see us, let's head up to the playroom instead.'  
  
The three went up the stairs. In the playroom, Grace cleared away toys from the floor and made space by moving chairs, tea parties and things in the middle of the room, while Andy and Leo planned what they'd do.  
  
'Okay Grace, pretend we're demons.' Leo said at last when they had a large space.  
  
'Okay.' Grace nodded, as Andy and Leo both orbed out. Andy orbed in first.  
  
'Die Charmed one!' He snarled convincingly, as Grace formed an energy ball and threw it at him.  
  
'No you die Andy!' She grinned. Andy laughed, and when Grace wasn't watching, Leo sneaked up on her, and grabbed her from behind.  
  
Grace let out a squeal, and shimmered, before shimmering back in. Both Andy and Leo charged for her, Leo brandishing a collapsible dagger Piper had purchased for future uses, Andy waving around a tennis racquet.  
  
Grace shrieked, and levitated.  
  
'Hey!' Leo and Andy stopped. 'When did you learn to levitate?'  
  
'I uh, I don't know.' Grace admitted, as she came back to the ground.  
  
'You must have inherited it from Phoebe. Levitation is a physic power.' Leo said as Grace's feet finally touched the carpet.  
  
'Wow.' Grace breathed. 'Cool!'  
  
'I'm glad we decided to do this.' Andy said. 'I wonder what else we'll find?' 


	14. Accidents

A/N: Thanks for reviewing me so much Carly! Here are the answers to your questions: Prue is a whitelighter; Leo did catch the chickenpox but healed himself (which was cheating really). Also, I don't know what you mean by what's up with the end. but thanks anyway. :-)  
  
*Accidents*  
  
'Hi Wyatt, how did it go?' Piper asked as picked up Wyatt.  
  
'It was awesome mom; you should have been there! I got two home runs!' Wyatt said enthusiastically as he Andy, who had joined Prue and Piper for lunch as planned got out of the car to help him put his stuff in the boot.  
  
'That's great sweetie.' Piper said, pleased. 'We all set?'  
  
'Yup.' Andy confirmed, getting back into the car beside Melinda, who sat in her booster seat.  
  
'Okay great.' Piper nodded.  
  
'So two home runs huh?' Andy commented to Wyatt, who was looking out of the window as Piper started the car.  
  
'Yup.' He grinned proudly. 'I think it's going to rain.' He added.  
  
'Rain? Yeah.' Prue agreed, glancing out the window at the angry looking clouds.  
  
They drove on for five minutes longer with Andy and Wyatt discussing baseball, Prue and Piper commenting about how cute the baby things they'd bought were and Melinda amusing herself with the assorted toys kept in the backseat for her.  
  
'Look!' Melinda pointed as the sky grew darker and as it began to rain. Above them thunder rumbled. The sky lit up and turned purple as lightning struck. 'Purple!' Melinda cried in delight.  
  
'Great. A storm.' Piper grumbled. 'And we still have another twenty minutes to get back home. Plus I hate this road. Why am I on this road anyway?'  
  
'Piper you're going the wrong way.' Prue said in exasperation. 'You should've taken the other route.'  
  
'Well I was kind of distracted what with the lightning and whatnot.' Piper replied in annoyance.  
  
'Uh as a former cop, I'd like to say I think I know the streets best here and Piper there's a turn off.'  
  
'Guys.' Piper said as Prue and Andy continued to insist she was going the wrong way. 'Guys!' Suddenly a demon shimmered on the road in front of the car. Piper swerved.  
  
'What'd you do that for? Hit him!' Prue cried. Melinda and Wyatt both screamed as the car span uncontrollably, slipping more than it would have with the increasing amount of water.  
  
Melinda, Wyatt, Andy and Prue were all about to orb, Prue holding Piper's arm, when the car smashed into a pole on the side of the road, and all were knocked out instantly.  
  
* *  
  
Paige was rocking Serena to sleep at the time of the accident. Grace and her were in the nursery; Grace half hidden behind the curtains as she excitedly watched the storm.  
  
'Sh.' Paige whispered to her only daughter who was terrified at the moment.  
  
'Auntie Paige you have GOT to see this!' Grace declared, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. 'Please?' She pleaded. 'Thunderstorms are no fun alone.  
  
'One second, though you could ask Uncle Glen.' Paige commented. Glen was currently downstairs with Leo and Phoebe, the three of them trying to fix the kitchen. Grace and Paige were supposed to be there too but when the baby monitor had gone off Paige had gone upstairs, with Grace trailing behind her insisting upstairs had a better view of the storm (when in fact she just couldn't face the bare kitchen any longer).  
  
Suddenly Leo, Phoebe and Glen both came in. 'I can't see any solution.' Leo said wearily. 'And last night Piper, Andy, Prue and I all wracked her brains for a solid hour.'  
  
'Well.' Paige paused. 'You could repaint the kitchen.'  
  
'Oh yeah, repaint a fridge.' Phoebe said rather sarcastically.  
  
Paige shot her a look.  
  
'Or we could just do another spell?' Grace suggested brightly.  
  
Glen hesitated. 'I think we should wait for Piper before we do anything else to the kitchen.' He decided. 'Speaking of which, where is Piper?'  
  
'She should've been back by now.' Agreed Paige, still rocking Serena. Just then the phone in the hall rang.  
  
'I'll get it!' Grace piped up, rushing off before any of them could stop her. A minute later Grace appeared back in the nursery, holding the cordless phone. 'Um, Uncle Leo? Phone for you.'  
  
Leo took the phone. 'Hello?' As he listened his face grew whiter and whiter. Finally he gave the phone back to Grace, who went to hang it up. 'That was the police.' He said, eyes wide. 'There's been an accident. Piper, Wyatt, Melinda, Andy and Prue.'  
  
'Oh god.' Glen said. 'Andy and Prue? I mean. they're not.'  
  
'Alive? Oh we already fixed that honey.' Assured Paige. 'Long, long ago. Andy and Prue are apparently still alive as far as the records know.'  
  
Glen let out a kind of snort cough. 'What hospital are they in?'  
  
'And why didn't they orb?' Phoebe added.  
  
'I don't know why they didn't orb. But they swerved and. well I don't know how they're doing, but we better get there.' Leo looked at them all. 'We don't have a lot of time to drive so. rest rooms, okay?'  
  
Everyone nodded as Leo, Paige, Glen and even Serena orbed out, and Phoebe and Grace shimmered.  
  
* *  
  
Ten minutes later the six were gathered in a giant hospital room, which held Piper, Wyatt, Melinda, Prue and Andy, all of who were thankfully now conscious.  
  
'What happened exactly?' Leo asked. He sat on the end of Melinda's bed, which had been pushed next to Piper's, as had Wyatt's.  
  
'It was wet. A demon shimmered in front of us, I swerved.' Piper said, patting Wyatt and Melinda on their heads. Both were snuggled up to her.  
  
'You didn't orb?'  
  
'We got knocked out before we could.' Andy replied. 'We were about to.'  
  
'The babies are fine, thank god.' Prue added. 'No real damage, just some bumps and scrapes and stuff. And Wyatt's a little concussed.'  
  
'A demon?' Paige asked, frowning. She sat in a chair by the window, cradling Serena.  
  
'A demon.' Prue confirmed.  
  
'Well that sucks.' Grace declared.  
  
* *  
  
The next day all five were released, since there seemed to be no major damage, although Prue was supposed to take it easy for the rest of the week.  
  
'Princess Prue,' Andy joked as he came into the sunroom, where Prue was lounging on a wicker chair reading "Parenthood". 'I have bought you some iced tea.'  
  
'Why thank you Mister Trudeau.' Prue grinned as he set it on the wicker table beside her. 'Although you should be referring to me as QUEEN Prue.'  
  
Andy laughed as he sat on the chair with Prue. Prue quickly shifted onto his lap. Andy put his hand on her stomach and grinned stupidly.  
  
'Someone kicked.' He said, a goofy expression on his face.  
  
'I realise that Andy.' Prue said with a laugh.  
  
'Kicked!' Andy exclaimed in delight.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes, amused. 


	15. Imaginary Friends?

A/N: This is going to have some spoilers about season six's powers. you've been warned!!!!!  
  
*Imaginary Friends.?*  
  
Piper walked into the kitchen waving a letter and smiling. 'Guess what?' She asked. A fairly large group were gathered there - Grace, Wyatt, Melinda, Paige, Serena, Glen, Leo and Andy.  
  
'What?' Asked Prue, from where she sat beside Grace, eating a tub of ice cream. Grace, Wyatt and Melinda were re-writing their spell for the kitchen.  
  
'Dad's coming to visit!' Piper exclaimed.  
  
'Really?' Prue perked up. 'Great! I haven't seen him in ages!' Actually, what she said was 'weawwy? Gweat! Why haven't seen him in wages!' due to the large amount of ice cream she had in her mouth.  
  
'Prue you're setting a bad example.' Piper said, rolling her eyes but smiling. 'Anyway he's only passing through and it's work oriented but still, a visit is a visit.'  
  
'Gramps!' Exclaimed Melinda in delight.  
  
'That's right Mellie, Gramps.' Piper confirmed, picking up her daughter and setting on the chair, before setting Melinda on her lap.  
  
Glen looked interested - he hadn't met Victor yet. 'How will Victor uh. you know. Is he like Serena's grandparent? What am I to him? A step son in law or something?'  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. 'Glen, relax. By the time Melinda was born Victor and I had established a father daughter relationship, after meeting when Wyatt was born. We actually get along really well. I guess he's a grandparent because he's like a stepfather or a kind of dad to me. I still call him Victor though.'  
  
Glen nodded, looking relieved. 'Okay then.'  
  
'I think I've got it.' Grace declared from where she sat in between Prue and Wyatt. Grace handed it to Paige, who proofread it, then handed it to Prue and Piper in turn.  
  
'Give it a shot. What worse could you do to my kitchen?' Piper asked. 'Maybe we should stand back though.'  
  
Obediently all the adults got up and went to the entrance of the kitchen. Melinda, Wyatt and Grace all stood in the middle of the room, with the cloths and buckets they'd used, re-assembled there.  
  
'Ready?' Wyatt looked at his sister and cousin. Both nodded.  
  
'Mops and cloths that we have used  
  
Help us fix the kitchen we abused' (from the doorway Prue grinned proudly at the wording she'd helped with)  
  
'You scrubbed too hard, but we'll take the blame  
  
If you'd just make our kitchen the same again.' They read (Melinda with a little difficulty).  
  
The mops and cloths came to life again and began to wipe over everything they'd cleaned. Each time they wiped the paint came back.  
  
Within a few minutes the kitchen looked as it had before the food fight. 'We did it!' Melinda cheered, jumping up and down.  
  
'This doesn't mean you still aren't grounded.' Piper warned Grace and Wyatt. 'Remember, no using magic unless-'  
  
'There's an adult to supervise.' They chorused.  
  
* *  
  
It was Tuesday; two days after the kitchen had been fixed. Melinda sat on the couch watching TV while Wyatt and Grace were at school and while Phoebe and Glen were at work. Leo, Prue and Andy were 'up there' helping the elders decode more scrolls, Paige and Serena both were napping and Piper was decorating a cake in the kitchen.  
  
The remote couldn't be found, and Melinda was getting bored of watching the soap opera Paige had been watching before she fell asleep.  
  
'This is boring.' Melinda yawned. As she did so she blinked a little. Suddenly the TV changed to the Cosby Show. 'That's more like it. But who changed the channel?' Melinda wondered. With a shrug, she settled back down on the couch. Within ten minutes Melinda's attention span had given up on the Cosby show.  
  
Melinda wondered into the kitchen. 'Mommy I'm bored. Can I play with a friend?'  
  
'Not today honey. Maybe on Thursday.' Piper said, as she iced a wedding cake.  
  
'But mommy.' Melinda's bottom lip quivered. 'I have nobody to play with.'  
  
'Watch TV.' Piper said, distracted.  
  
Melinda pouted as she went back to the living room. Her favourite character, Olivia, was currently talking to Rudy. 'I wish I had a guinea pig. At least I'd have a friend.' Melinda mumbled, clambering back onto the sofa. Melinda grinned. 'Or maybe I could have Olivia for a friend. She seems nice.'  
  
With a blink of the eye little Olivia Huxtable was in the living room.  
  
'Hi.' She said. 'I'm Olivia.'  
  
* *  
  
Piper hummed to herself as she iced the wedding cake. 'Mommy.' Melinda called from the living room. 'Can we have some cookies?'  
  
'Sure sweetie.' Piper called back. 'Come get some.'  
  
Melinda walked into the kitchen, climbed onto a stool and helped herself to four cookies from the jar on top of the island.  
  
'That's a lot of cookies for one little girl.' Piper commented.  
  
'They aren't all for me.' Melinda replied, smiling. 'My friend wants some too.'  
  
'Your friend?' Piper asked, amused. 'What's their name?'  
  
'Olivia.' Melinda climbed off the stool. 'She's four. Only a year older than me.'  
  
Piper watched her daughter go back to the living room, and laughed. 'An imaginary friend.' She mused. 'Who would have thought?' Piper froze as she remembered the fairies, trolls and demons that could possibly be Melinda's 'friend.'  
  
'Nah.' Piper shook her head. 'I'm being paranoid. Still. Can't hurt to check.' Piper set down the icing and went into the living room. What she saw shocked her.  
  
'Melinda!' She exclaimed. 'Who's this?'  
  
'Olivia.' Melinda said, eyes wide. 'Why?'  
  
'Olivia how'd you. hey.' Piper looked at Olivia closely. 'You're on the Cosby show!'  
  
'The what?' Olivia asked.  
  
'Uh Olivia. how about you go to the kitchen and help yourself to more cookies. I have to talk to Melinda for a second.'  
  
Olivia obliged. Piper turned to Melinda. 'Melinda, how did Olivia get here?'  
  
'I don't know.' Melinda shrugged. Piper noticed the TV was tuned to the Cosby show. 'I was watching TV then she was here. She just appeared.'  
  
'I see.' Piper nodded. 'You wait there okay?' Piper hurried to the kitchen, where Olivia was fetching more cookies. 'Olivia you go play okay?' Piper picked up the phone and dialed. 'Phoebe? Could you get here? NOW.'  
  
* *  
  
Phoebe opened the door fifteen minutes later. 'Piper? I'm here.'  
  
'Okay Phoebe you might see some strange stuff, but just ignore it okay? I'll explain later.' Piper dragged Phoebe to the lounge. 'Touch.' She commanded.  
  
Phoebe reached out to the TV and flinched, shutting her eyes in typical premonition mode.  
  
A series of images flashed by - Melinda blinking, yawning, watching the Cosby show and Olivia appearing next to her. A few more times did Melinda's blinking appear, and a few thoughts flashed by Phoebe.  
  
'From what I gather? She blinked and Olivia from the Cosby Show came.' Phoebe said, puzzled.  
  
'Blinked?' Piper asked, panicking.  
  
'Um I got a lonely sense off her.' Phoebe answered.  
  
'I see. Okay.' Piper nodded. 'Well uh Olivia's in the sun room right now.'  
  
Phoebe widened her eyes as Piper stepped towards her. 'How can we fix this?' Phoebe wondered aloud.  
  
Piper gave her a strange look. 'That's exactly what I was thinking.'  
  
'Maybe Melinda's getting a new power. She has more than Wyatt though. It seems unfair.' Phoebe added.  
  
Piper gave her an even stranger look. 'Okay then.' Piper stepped back slowly.  
  
'There's nothing else to do.' Phoebe said after a minute. 'Other than say. LEO!' 


	16. PreSchool Trial

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates, I'm swamped with work!  
  
*Preschool Trial*  
  
Leo orbed into the room in a flurry of white light. 'Piper, Phoebe, what's up?'  
  
'Our daughter is bringing TV characters to life, and up there is what's up!' Piper cried, waving her hands about to prove her point and accidentally shattering a vase. 'Oops.' Piper added.  
  
Phoebe shrugged. 'I never liked that old thing anyway.'  
  
'Let me get this straight.' Leo said slowly. 'Melinda turned someone into TV into real life? With what? A spell?'  
  
'No. Apparently she blinked.' Piper grabbed his arm. 'Leo. Get into the sunroom and send Olivia on her way! Now!'  
  
'Olivia? As in Olivia from the Cosby - ow!' Leo exclaimed as Piper's tug got a little insistent. 'Okay I'm coming!'  
  
* *  
  
'Mom!' Wyatt hollered as he and Grace burst through the door, waking up Paige in the process.  
  
'What are you yelling for?' Paige asked, sitting up. 'Piper took you home didn't she?'  
  
'Today is carpool day!' Grace said, putting her hands on her hips. 'You should know by now!'  
  
Piper came into the living room, where Grace and Wyatt were. 'What?'  
  
'Mom today I accidentally-' Wyatt looked horrified, 'mom today I accidentally blew a chalk duster up.'  
  
'And Aunt Piper I had a premonition about it.' Grace added, looking worried.  
  
'What? You always get premonitions.' Piper said, shaking her head.  
  
'But Auntie Piper, I always have premonitions about like simple stuff. Like what dinner is. Which by the way, is going to be Chinese food. Anyway, but Aunt Piper this premonition was longer than my usual six seconds. It went for twenty! And you know what else? I had so many premonitions today, all twenty seconds or longer, that I have a headache! And like just five minutes before it happens!'  
  
'Sit down. Slow down. And tell me what happened. Okay?' Piper led the two to the kitchen, far, far away from Olivia and Melinda. As Grace's hand brushed the doorway she shuddered - a premonition.  
  
'I'd rather have popcorn.' Grace said as they entered the threshold of the kitchen.  
  
Piper looked at her. 'How'd you know what I was thinking?'  
  
'It was in the premonition you were going to give us popcorn then changed your mind that you'd give us cookies.' Grace answered.  
  
Piper took out a packet of popcorn and put it in the microwave. 'Okay. Tell me what happened one at a time. Wyatt, you go first.'  
  
'Well okay. I knew the answer to a question but the teacher wouldn't pick me. So I was waving my hands and she still wouldn't and I got so mad!' Wyatt said, narrowing his eyes. 'And then suddenly a chalk duster blew up. So I had to freeze the room really quickly and then hide the chalk duster.'  
  
Piper frowned. 'But Wyatt honey, you never blow things up. You've never been able to, remember?'  
  
'Well now I can.' Wyatt said, looking kind of scared.  
  
'I see. Well Gracie I know you can levitate now too. I guess it must be a power surge, because Melinda um. did something.'  
  
Wyatt scowled. 'Why is my baby sister always one step ahead of me?'  
  
Piper patted Wyatt on his head sympathetically and took the popcorn out of the microwave. She poured it in a bowl then rejoined them. 'Now Grace, what about you?'  
  
'Well I had a premonition this morning about Wyatt and the duster. And then you know he came and visited me five minutes later and confirmed it - after he froze my class that is.' Grace explained. 'And five minutes before lunch I had a premonition I'd fall over playing skipping. Only I never play skipping. But outside other girls playing skipping tripped me up. It's all coming true Aunt Piper. I've had about fifteen premonitions today.'  
  
Piper frowned. 'Well that's not necessarily anything to worry about. It just means you're having more premonitions.'  
  
Leo came into the kitchen just then. 'Okay Piper, Olivia is gone and Melinda is having a nap.'  
  
'Who's Olivia?' Wyatt asked.  
  
'Uh. Melinda's friend. From the Cosby show.' Piper added quickly.  
  
'From the. hey!'  
  
* *  
  
'Oh, oh I know this one!' Marianne cried on the television.  
  
'Uh-uh.' Piper said, as she walked into the room and spotted the TV on. Finally they had figured out that Melinda had to wave her hands to get rid of Olivia. As for Grace, she was now wearing gloves, and Wyatt had insisted they freeze his own hands.  
  
'But mom-' Wyatt protested.  
  
'No complaints. Unless you want Marianne in here trying to figure out the question then there will be no TV till this problem is resolved.' Piper turned off the TV. 'Understood?'  
  
Wyatt and Grace hung their heads. 'Yes.'  
  
'Good.' Piper eyed the two. 'If I let you chew bubblegum tonight, do you promise to stay out of trouble?'  
  
'Yes!' Grace squealed. 'We do, don't we Wyatt?' Wyatt nodded quickly.  
  
Piper smiled. 'Okay. Be right back.' She hurried to get the bubblegum out of its hiding place in the fridge. 'Two sticks each.'  
  
Wyatt and Grace eagerly began chomping, soon having started a bubble blowing contest. That was two down, now one to go.  
  
Phoebe had figured out Melinda was feeling lonely somehow - Piper suspected another new power - so it was of vital importance that Melinda was entertained so she wouldn't need to decide for who knows to come visit her.  
  
Leo and Andy were checking with the elders for more information, while Prue and Paige played with Melinda. Piper figured all she had to do now was sit and wait.  
  
* *  
  
'Melinda honey,' Piper hurried into the room the next morning. 'How would you like to go somewhere new?'  
  
Melinda looked up from where she played with a Barbie doll. 'Where?'  
  
'Well, daddy and I remembered it's around the time for you to start preschool.' Piper said as she crouched next to her daughter.  
  
'What's that?'  
  
'It's like a play date.' Piper explained cautiously. 'There's lots of kids your age to play with, and nice ladies who give you cookies and juice and stuff. And a playground. You do all kinds of stuff, like finger painting. and you even get to have your afternoon nap.'  
  
'When?' Melinda asked. 'Do I have my nap?'  
  
'The same time.' Piper said, proud that she'd planned her daughter's schedule alike to a preschool's. 'For the first few days I can come with you.'  
  
'Maybe.' Melinda agreed, yanking a comb through Skipper's hair.  
  
'Well today daddy and I thought we could take you just to have a look at all the fun stuff you'll be doing.' Piper explained. 'How about it?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Piper smiled and picked Melinda up. 'Leo!' She called. Leo was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper. 'She's ready!'  
  
'Okay.' Leo put down the paper and got up. 'Do I have to come Piper? It might not be the best thing to have me along. I might be. called.'  
  
'LEO.' Piper rolled her eyes. 'Of course you have to come. You're the father remember? We both have to evaluate whether or not we want to send Melinda there.'  
  
'Piper we agreed before Wyatt was two that all our kids would get the best education possible. You stressed it had to include preschool.' Leo pointed out.  
  
'Leo!' Piper said, annoyed as she buckled Melinda into the car seat. 'Mellie, there is something very important about preschool. Remember the no- magic rule?'  
  
Melinda nodded and recited obediently. 'No using magic outside of our house unless there's a demon.' She said dutifully.  
  
'Right. Well you can't use any at preschool. You can't talk about it either. You can't say anything about magic. Do you get me?'  
  
Melinda pouted. 'But m-o-o-o-o-o-m-m-y! What if they don't like me? I'll HAVE to tell them then, or they won't want to play with me!' She wailed.  
  
'Of course they will.' Piper soothed. 'Everyone loves you. Don't worry about a thing.' As Piper climbed into the front seat Leo grinned at her.  
  
'Wish you could do that, right?' He asked with a smirk.  
  
'How'd you know?' 


	17. Demon Reunion

*Demon Reunion*  
  
Krenkin paced the cave restlessly. 'Orrin.' He snapped at his brother in impatience. 'Orrin, what's taking so long?'  
  
Orrin looked up from where he was gazing into a bowl of water at Paige, who was crooning lullabies to Serena. 'It'll be difficult Krenkin.' He answered. 'There are many lower level demons attacking the Charmed ones right now. We'd need to make an appointment.'  
  
Krenkin didn't find the joke funny. 'We can't wait any longer! With every month that passes more and more Charmed ones appear. Orrin we've been watching them for almost a year and a half!'  
  
'In their time. It's been five months here.' Orrin interrupted.  
  
Krenkin scowled at his brother. 'Orrin there are two sets of Charmed ones and a third set coming. We can't afford to wait!'  
  
'We can't attack either.' Orrin replied angrily.  
  
'Well then we'll just have to ask one of the best.' Krenkin answered. 'I say we contact Belthazor.'  
  
Orrin looked doubtful. 'Would he want to be disturbed by us? Really, take that into consideration.'  
  
'I told you Orrin they grow more powerful everyday. One of them even has demon powers, which is beyond me how they got them.'  
  
'Fine.' Orrin pulled a book from the shelf. 'I hate doing this.'  
  
'It's the only way.'  
  
* *  
  
'Bye Grace, I'll see you at home later.' Wyatt said cheerfully. He looked up at Cole. 'Bye Uncle um, I mean, by Mr. Turner.' He said solemnly.  
  
Cole grimaced. 'Bye Wyatt, tell your Aunt Phoebe I'll bring Grace home at five.' Cole grabbed Grace's hand and the two crossed the street, heading for the nearest alleyway.  
  
'That's okay daddy.' Grace answered, 'as long as I can play with your toplap. Can I?'  
  
Cole frowned. 'Gracie, whenever you play with my laptop-'  
  
'Toplap.' Grace interrupted.  
  
'Whatever. Whenever you play with it, it gets broken and it costs money to fix.' Cole answered. 'Maybe you can do something else?'  
  
'But daddy.' Grace's bottom lip wobbled. 'Please?'  
  
'We can stop by a toy store.' Cole said hastily. 'And buy you that dollhouse you wanted.'  
  
Grace's eyes lit up. 'The one with the real water coming out, and real lights and cute little dollies?'  
  
'Uh huh.' Cole said, as he glanced at his watch. 'Whatever you want, I feel so guilty that I can't take you somewhere else today.'  
  
Grace shrugged. 'It's not a big deal, as long as I get the dollhouse.'  
  
'Of course.' Cole pulled her into the nearest alleyway and shimmered her to a toy store. Moments later they walked out, Cole carrying a large box. 'Grace.' He grunted. 'You couldn't have picked something smaller?'  
  
Grace laughed as she tugged Cole to the back of the store. They shimmered back to the penthouse.  
  
* *  
  
'Hi there, I'm Miss Carol!' The red headed woman said brightly.  
  
'Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell and this is my husband Leo Wyatt.' Piper answered, as Miss Carol shook her hand energetically.  
  
'And who have we got here?' She asked, bending over so she was level with Melinda.  
  
'I'm Mellie. And you have something on your teeth, Mish Carol.' Melinda answered promptly, using the lisp she spoke with around strangers. Miss Carol's smile faltered as Piper gave her a false smile.  
  
'Shall we go in?' Leo suggested quickly.  
  
'Of course.' Miss Carol nodded and led them in, her tongue working around her mouth to find what Melinda had pointed out.  
  
Leo picked Melinda up and followed them inside.  
  
'Hours here are eight to four thirty.' Miss Carol said as they went through a playground, where screaming children played and stared at Melinda. Melinda frowned as a little boy stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
'Oh that's fine. We can drop her off at nine and pick her up at three if that's okay.' Piper asked.  
  
'Absolutely! Now, Melinda may,' the two women walked on, talking. Leo hung back and put Melinda down.  
  
'Do you want to play?' He asked her, ruffling her hair.  
  
'I don't know.' Melinda said, sounding very small. Leo realized how shy and scared she must be.  
  
'That's okay. Maybe later.' He picked her up and hurried to catch up.  
  
* *  
  
Paige was sitting in a rocking chair in the nursery, singing softly to Serena when she heard something. Her head jerked up to see a lower level demon with wild hair shimmer in. Quickly but gently she put Serena in her bassinet.  
  
'Put up your shield.' Paige whispered. Serena obeyed as Paige searched for something to hit him with. There were no promising weapons.  
  
The demon began to form an energy ball in his hand. 'Energy ball.' Paige blurted out. The energy ball orbed to Paige, who dropped it on the floor, making a scorch mark. 'Hot.' She whimpered.  
  
The demon sneered as he charged up another.  
  
'Oh great.' Paige muttered. 'Why do I have no weapons to combat with?' She orbed downstairs and grabbed a candlestick off the bookshelf, then orbed back upstairs. 'Hey. Where'd he go?' Paige wondered.  
  
In the mirror in the hall she caught a brief glimpse of a demon - not the one following her, but the one who had been in the store mirror. But maybe she'd been imagining it. There was a noise behind her and something hit Paige from behind. She fell to the floor as the second energy ball the demon had been forming hit the mirror, shattered it and reflected back to the demon.  
  
* *  
  
Half an hour later Piper and Leo arrived home from the pre-school, with Melinda in tow.  
  
'Mellie you just don't tell Miss Belinda that her ankles are fat, or Miss Noelle that her armpits are hairy. It's not polite.' Piper said impatiently. 'I don't care if it's true or not! You're grounded for the rest of the week, understand?'  
  
'Piper!' Leo called from the hall. 'Piper get up here.'  
  
Piper and Melinda ran down the hall, where Leo was kneeling over Paige, who was lying amidst a broken mirror. In the nursery, Serena was crying.  
  
Leo placed his hands over Paige and began to heal her. Her eyelids fluttered.  
  
'What happened?' Leo asked gently.  
  
'Demon. Those guys are getting so annoying.' Paige answered.  
  
'Tell me about it.' Melinda answered, rolling her eyes. Everyone stared at her.  
  
* *  
  
Grace carefully carried the water tank back from the bathroom sink to her room at the penthouse and attached it to the roof of the dollhouse. She turned on one of the tiny taps in the tiny bathroom and watched, pleased, as water gushed out.  
  
'Having fun?' Someone asked. Grace turned and screamed.  
  
Cole ran in. 'Orrin?' He asked in disbelief.  
  
'Belthazor? This is your place?' Orrin asked in disbelief. 'What's the Charmed one doing here? Is she captive?'  
  
'More like what are you doing here.' Cole answered, puzzled.  
  
'I came to see you but I found her instead.' He nodded at Grace, who was watching the exchange. 'So? Go on. Why is she here?'  
  
'You mean you don't know? And where's Krenkin?'  
  
'Krenkin is back in Obmil. We've been there for the past five years.'  
  
'Explains a lot.' Cole nodded. Behind his back he formed an energy ball. 'Well to tell the tale short, I married Phoebe, a Charmed one, and had a daughter. Then we got divorced.'  
  
'So that's why she has demon powers? Because you're sleeping with the enemy?' Orrin asked in disbelief.  
  
'Was.' Cole corrected. 'And there is a minor in the room. Orrin, why are you here?'  
  
Orrin narrowed his eyes. 'I came to get your help Belthazor but obviously you're not going to be any use.' He jumped forward and reached towards Grace, as Cole let loose his energy ball.  
  
Grace screamed and shimmered as it hit Orrin, who was semi-transparent. 'I'm going back to Obmil.' Orrin said, disgusted, before vanishing completely. 'What a waste.'  
  
'So who are these Orrin and Krenkin guys?' Piper repeated in frustration, glancing at her ex - brother in law in distaste.  
  
'They're demons kicked out of the brotherhood. They weren't killed but were sent to Obmil instead.'  
  
'Obmil?' Paige asked in confusion/ 


	18. Waiting

A/N: Yay I finally got out my next chapter! I'm very busy lately - my graduation is just under a week away!!! Anyway, look out for more updates coming soon - holidays soon woo hoo!  
  
*Waiting*  
  
Paige stood beside Piper, flipping through the book of shadows. 'How's it going Melinda, Grace?' Paige asked.  
  
The two looked up from where they were trying to call Prue and Phoebe from Cole's mobile phone. 'It's going fine! Daddy's phone is fun!' Grace answered gleefully, as Melinda pressed five buttons at once. Cole winced.  
  
'It's like the demon limbo. Obmil - limbo spelt backwards. In Obmil they can do magic though, they can gain access to Earth, to the Astral Plane. they can still do all their dirty work. Its for demons too good to send to Demon Wasteland.'  
  
'I see. Well.' Piper turned another page; silently wishing Leo wasn't checking with the elders so she and Paige wouldn't be stuck with Cole, as Melinda and Grace managed to successfully dial Phoebe's number.  
  
'It's ringing!' Melinda whispered excitedly.  
  
'Maybe I should ring-' Cole began.  
  
'No.' Melinda interrupted stubbornly. 'Hello? Auntie Phoebe? It's me Melinda and Grace. Mommy wants you to come home. Right now.'  
  
Cole sighed.  
  
'Aunt Paige can't orb you. She's hurt.' Grace explained to Phoebe. 'Okay. Bye-bye!'  
  
'I can always get Phoebe.' Cole objected.  
  
'No.' Paige said bluntly. She nodded at Cole. 'Does he really need to be here? He's informed us about the demons, he's not needed. And we can always use our own phones. I don't trust you.' Paige added honestly.  
  
Cole muttered something, and looked away. His gaze, of course, immediately returned to Melinda and Grace, who were trying to call Prue. Cole cringed.  
  
'Mellie, Gracie how about you let me-'  
  
'No.' Melinda interrupted again. 'Shoosh Ex-Unkie Cole!'  
  
'Mellie, remember what I said before about not saying rude things?' Piper asked, not looking up.  
  
'Uh huh.' Melinda nodded as Grace accessed Snake in Cole's phone and began to play, loosing concentration on the task at hand. 'You said that I shouldn't tell to Miss Carol that she has something on her teeth. And that I shouldn't say to Miss Noelle that she has hairy armpits or Miss Belinda that her ankles are fat.' Melinda answered promptly. Cole stared.  
  
'Well that applies to Ex-Un. I mean, that applies to your Uncle Cole too.' Piper said. She turned another page. 'Come on Grams, help me here!'  
  
The pages of the book began to flip crazily. Piper and Paige stepped back.  
  
'But mommy he's not my Uncle anymore.' Melinda objected. There was a strange grinding noise that sounded as if it were coming from Cole's teeth.  
  
'Who told you that?' Piper asked, casting Cole an odd glance.  
  
'Aunt Phoebe did. I remember hearing her talking to Aunt Paige.' Melinda replied. Paige hid a grin.  
  
'I see. Well you still call him Uncle Cole, okay?' Piper gave Melinda a long 'not-another-word-or-I'll-lengthen-your-grounding' look. Melinda quickly returned to helping Grace call Prue.  
  
'Auntie Prue? It's Gracie. Auntie Piper wants you to come home right now. It's a demon emergency.' Grace said when Prue picked up. 'Okay. Bye.'  
  
Grace hung up. 'Auntie Prue is on her way.'  
  
'Where is Prue anyway?' Paige mused.  
  
'She's shopping for the groceries.' Piper said guiltily. Prue should be off her feet, and Piper usually brought the groceries.  
  
Minutes later Prue orbed in, holding brown paper bags. She set them on the floor. Outside a car screeched and soon Phoebe arrived.  
  
'Cole. Why are you here?' Phoebe asked as soon as she saw Cole.  
  
'I dropped Grace off and informed Piper of the problem at hand.' Cole said gruffly.  
  
'Well okay, your job is done. Could you leave? You can make up your time with Grace later.'  
  
'Wait!' Grace exclaimed. 'Daddy, I want my dollhouse.'  
  
'You can get it another day. I have work.' Cole said abruptly. 'Bye sweetheart.' He shimmered out, missing the look on Grace's face.  
  
'Mo-o-o-m,' Grace wailed. 'I want my dollhouse! Why won't daddy give it to me?'  
  
'Because daddy wants an excuse for you to go to the penthouse more often, and if it means bribing you with playing with the house than he'll do it.' Phoebe muttered.  
  
'Mm.' Paige and Prue both nodded. 'I see where you're coming from.' They said, as Wyatt came upstairs.  
  
* *  
  
'Okay, here we go.' Piper announced. 'Orrin and Krenkin are demons who currently reside in Obmil. They spy on witches through water portals or mirrors in Obmil, and witches often see their reflections, and are able to kidnap weaker witches through these portals. It is possible for them to shimmer into the mortal plane, however it is done very seldom as it drains a great deal of their energy, as does kidnapping even younger witches. Avoid mirrors and water portals at all costs - try to cover them with something. Also, it is harder for them to spy on witches through the water portals or mirrors if it's darker.'  
  
'Explains a lot. I mean it must've been one of these guys I saw in the mirror.'  
  
'And in the bathwater.' Piper agreed.  
  
Phoebe and Prue both looked thoughtful as Wyatt blurted out, 'I saw him at baseball.'  
  
'What?' Piper squawked.  
  
'I saw some demon at baseball practice, but I got distracted when I hit a homerun.'  
  
Piper glanced at Phoebe, Prue and Paige. 'What do we do now?'  
  
'Well the way I see it, we only have one choice and that's to face them.' Prue answered. Phoebe and Piper nodded, but Paige burst their bubble.  
  
'Uh guys? Do you really think it's wise for us to go after them in their own world? Shouldn't we bring them to ours instead? Where we're more comfortable with our surroundings, where we know our way around?'  
  
'I guess we could do that.' Piper agreed reluctantly. 'A summoning spell?'  
  
'Yeah but before we do it let's form a plan. Okay so we summon them, they fire an energy ball or throw a knife or whatever.' Prue said.  
  
'Then we do the usual.' Paige finished. 'Okay. Piper, what are the potion ingredients?'  
  
Piper read them out loud.  
  
'We're out of ginger; I'll go to the store and buy some. Keep away from mirrors and stuff - let's put some sheets over the mirrors.'  
  
'How do we make a potion if they can see us through a liquid portal?' Piper asked.  
  
'Water. It has to be clear.' Phoebe answered.  
  
'Okay. Mellie, Wyatt, Grace you come with me, it's not safe for you here. Is there anything we can take for protection? There's plenty of mirrors and reflections in all the stores.'  
  
Glen appeared at the attic doorway. 'Hi all. I'm home. What's happening?' Paige filled him in quickly.  
  
'Um.' Prue scanned the page. 'A rough, unpolished crystal pendant can be worn around the neck of those witches more vulnerable, because there is no type of reflection in it usually, but it is still clear.'  
  
'We should have some. Remember when I went to those rock-mining caves? I got some crystal pendants that were cut into shape but not yet polished. I think they're still in my suitcase - I forgot to take them out of the pocket.' Glen volunteered. 'I'm going to go find them.'  
  
Prue and Piper nodded. 'Okay guys we have a lot to do. Mellie, Grace, go help Uncle Glen. Wyatt, you come with me and we'll put sheets on the mirrors.' Piper said. She glanced outside. 'It's getting dark, that's good.'  
  
Melinda let out a whimper and clung to Piper. 'I want to go with you.'  
  
Just then Leo and Andy orbed in. 'What'd we miss?' Prue briefly informed them.  
  
'Okay new plan.' Prue announced. 'Mellie, you go with Leo and Andy up to the nursery. There are no windows. Draw the curtains, okay?'  
  
'Serena's up there too. Try not to make too much noise.' Paige added. 'If anything happens, just grab her and she'll put up her shield.'  
  
'Paige, you can gather the ingredients for the vanquishing potion.' Prue continued, taking charge completely. 'Piper, as soon as Glen comes back-'  
  
'Got them!' Glen held up seven crystal pendants as he reappeared in the attic doorway. 'Only seven here though.'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
Glen handed a pendant to Melinda. Leo and Andy took then Melinda downstairs, much to her protests of 'I want to help!' Glen gave them to Grace and Wyatt too, and both of them put them on.  
  
'Who else wants one?' Glen asked.  
  
'We'll take one each.' Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige took one each and hung them round their necks.  
  
'Okay I'm going to go now. Mellie's not coming obviously, but Wyatt and Grace, you guys can come.' Piper said, beckoning the two over to her. They left immediately.  
  
'What else.' Prue muttered.  
  
'No more else Prue. Now we wait for Piper, we wait for the potion. We wait.' 


	19. Crystals, Mirrors and Corpse Blue Potion...

A/N: Okay I know, I was terrible when it came to vanquishing the demons, and the rest of the blah but I'm keen to get this fic finished. I'm toying with the idea of a third (and most likely final) on the Pieces series mainly about the kids - there's so much magic in Charmed already, I'd like to give a glimpse in my fic of what normal lives lead, and I'd like to branch away from them at the Halliwell manor. So. let me know. Kay?  
  
*Crystals, Mirrors and Corpse Blue Potions*  
  
Half an hour later Piper, Wyatt and Grace had returned from the grocery store and the potion had been started. Since Piper had gone to the store, she'd forgotten to cover the mirrors, so Paige decided to leave Piper and Prue to the potion and do it with the help of Glen, Wyatt, Grace and Melinda.  
  
'Hey Leo, can I borrow Melinda?' Paige asked, peaking into the nursery.  
  
Leo looked up from where he was helping Melinda draw pictures in crayon. 'Sure.' He said. 'Melinda, show Auntie Paige your drawing first.'  
  
Melinda proudly held up a wonky drawing of a crystal pendant. 'Look!' She exclaimed happily. 'A crystal! We'll be safe!'  
  
'That's beautiful sweetie. Your daddy can hang it up for you while we go do stuff.' Paige said, beckoning Melinda to her.  
  
Leo laughed and stuck it to the pin board above the bookcase. 'Anything we can do other than babysitting?' He asked, nodding at himself and Andy, who was putting Serena to sleep.  
  
'Not right now,' Paige said, before leaving with Melinda in tow. They met up with Wyatt and Grace in the hall, where they proceeded to raid the linen closet for bed sheets, pillowcases, and large pieces of cardboard for the mirrors that were attached to the wall by the backing and not by hooks.  
  
'Okay guys, stay close.' Paige instructed, as they went decided to start downstairs and work their way up. Paige, Wyatt, Melinda and Grace covered the mirrors on the downstairs floor and drew the curtains of all the windows. On the second floor, nobody was there so it was very dark.  
  
Melinda whimpered. 'Auntie Paige I'm scared.'  
  
'Don't worry Mellie, mom said it's harder for them to spy on us in the dark.' Wyatt said, as Melinda grabbed onto Paige's hand.  
  
'Hey wait for me!' Grace called, hurrying to catch up to them. She was struggling under the load of sheets she was carrying, unlike Wyatt and Paige, who weren't having any trouble at all.  
  
'Another mirror!' Paige announced, throwing a sheet over it. They continued on for a while, when from behind, Grace screamed.  
  
They all whipped around to see a demon - it was only a lower level demon, but Wyatt and Melinda screamed too. Wyatt waved his arms and blew it up.  
  
'Hey, way to go Wyatt!' Paige congratulated him. 'From what I here, Piper never had her freezing under control within a few weeks. Neither did Mellie come to think.'  
  
Wyatt was ecstatic. 'Really?'  
  
'Uh huh. Maybe you get them later but pick them up faster?' Paige wondered. 'Grace, I told you to stay close, come on.'  
  
* *  
  
'Okay that colour is just wrong.' Piper announced, as she stared doubtfully into the potion that sat bubbling on the stove.  
  
'It says corpse blue.' Prue said, also looking at the potion doubtfully.  
  
'Well that's a corpse colour, no doubt there.' Phoebe said, from where she sat reading the Book of Shadows. Piper was glad to see Phoebe not working for once.  
  
'Yeah.' Piper agreed, beginning to ladle the potion into bottles.  
  
* *  
  
Soon they were all ready - the potion had been bottled and everyone had been given some, and the girls were preparing to summon Orrin and Krenkin.  
  
Piper, Phoebe, Prue, Paige, Wyatt, Grace and Melinda all gathered together. Leo decided it was best for all the Power of three sets to summon them, just in case it was harder to reach them in Limbo. So all three sets - the original power of three, the reborn and the next generation, stood side by side in the attic.  
  
'Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be they far or be they near, bring us the demons Krenkin and Orrin here.'  
  
A whirl of wind flew through the attic, and Krenkin and Orrin appeared. Krenkin threw an energy ball while Orrin threw a dagger.  
  
Paige ducked as the energy ball hit the wall behind her, while Piper froze the dagger mid air and snatched it up. She threw it at Krenkin, who ducked. 'Melinda, Wyatt, Grace, playroom, now!' Piper commanded.  
  
'But mom we can help you!' Wyatt protested, as he waved his hands to attempt to blow up Krenkin.  
  
'They're upper level demons Wyatt, and you're a young witch. You can't blow them up!' Phoebe argued, as she levitated into mid air.  
  
'I can help, I can!' Melinda cried, running forward. She waved her hands at Orrin.  
  
'Melinda!' Prue cried, diving for her and snatching her out of the way. 'Get out of the way!' She cried. 'Orb to your dad, NOW!'  
  
Melinda and Wyatt orbed while Grace shimmered. Piper and Paige threw their potions at Orrin and Krenkin, who exploded.  
  
Prue let out a croak a moment later.  
  
Piper turned to look at her. 'Prue? What's the matter?' Prue shook her head as she kneeled on the floor. 'Prue?' Piper repeated. The other three crowded around her.  
  
'I think I'm in labour.' Prue gasped.  
  
'What? You're only seven and a half months!' Paige cried, concerned.  
  
'Premature.' Prue said with a small shrug.  
  
'Stress induced pregnancy.' Phoebe suggested. 'Honey, are you sure you're - okay you are.' Phoebe agreed, as Prue's water broke.  
  
'We need to get you to the hospital, now!'  
  
'Hurry!' Prue stressed. Paige grabbed her hand.  
  
'I'll orb you to the car, you're not in a good condition to do it yourself.' Paige said.  
  
'Is that such a good idea? If she's having a baby maybe molecular transferring or whatever isn't a good idea.' Piper asked.  
  
'Whatever, just get me to the car.' Prue grunted.  
  
'It'll be fine Piper.' Paige assured her, before orbing Prue out.  
  
'Okay um, Phoebe you tell Andy I'll get her a bag.' Piper rushed out of the attic with Phoebe on her heels.  
  
* *  
  
Ten minutes later Prue, Andy, Piper and Phoebe were in a car speeding down the highway. In the other car, a green 4-wheel drive that seated 8 people, were Paige, Glen, Leo, Wyatt, Melinda, Grace and Serena.  
  
'Breathe Prue, breathe. Remember the exercises? Remember my tape? Hee-haw.' Piper breathed in demonstration. 'Come one sweetie, breathe with me.'  
  
'Hee-haw.' Prue breathed with Piper all the way to the hospital, occasionally letting out a whimper or sometimes a scream when she got a contraction.  
  
When they got out of the car at the hospital, Leo did some quick healing on Andy's hand, which Prue had been clutching on the way there, before they rushed inside.  
  
'Hi there, hi. Pregnant lady over here!' Piper waved her hand trying to get their attention.  
  
'How many months pregnant are you?' Nurses inquired as they helped Prue onto a gurney.  
  
'Seven and a half.' Prue gasped. She was wheeled down a corridor with Andy at her side, while once again; the rest of the Halliwell family took seats in the waiting room.  
  
'Mommy why are we here again? I don't like it here.' Melinda complained loudly.  
  
Many people looked at Melinda in amusement. 'Not so loud sweetie.' Piper shushed, picking up a magazine.  
  
Melinda pouted and sat back on her butt. 'No fair.' She pouted in distress.  
  
* *  
  
In the delivery room, Andy was sure his hand was broken in five places. 'Just a few more pushes Ms Halliwell.'  
  
'I. can't.' Prue panted.  
  
'You can!' Andy argued.  
  
'I might've faced demons, and the source of all evil, and hell I might've died, but there is no way I can push anymore!' Prue screamed.  
  
The nurses and doctors gave her strange looks.  
  
'She's delirious.' Andy assured them. 'Her sister when through the same thing.' He added. They all nodded.  
  
'Come on, I can see shoulders.' A nurse soothed. 'Just push.'  
  
Prue let out an ear-piercing scream, and a baby slid out. 'Congratulations Ms Halliwell, Mr. Trudeau you have a beautiful baby boy!'  
  
'Oh.' Andy breathed. 'He's beautiful.'  
  
The beautiful cry of a newborn child filled the air as Prue continued to gasp as she pushed at the same time.  
  
'Mr. Trudeau?' The nurse asked hesitantly, holding her hands out for the baby.  
  
'Oh!' Andy gave up his son as Prue continued pushing/screaming.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, their second child was born. 


	20. Final Chapter

A/N: Why you didn't find out the gender of the baby? Easy. For one, it was a kind of cliffhanger. Two, those of you who haven't noticed, I've already stated one would be a boy and one would be a girl. Demonstrated when Prue goes baby shopping, in the first story, when Serena is born.  
  
A/N part 2: One more thing. If I write a fic more kid-based, what would you all think of them aging 3 years? This would mean Serena, Charlotte and James are now the 3 year olds. Also, I'd be skipping a lot of the others lives - including the ending of this story, but you'll see what happens later. Plus Melinda would no longer be little and cute - though the others will. Let me know stat! Because babies bore me. I prefer them to be toddlers. With babies they're like objects that need to be counted but that you can't do anything with but coo at. In stories that is.  
  
*Final Chapter*  
  
In the waiting room.  
  
Grace was getting a mischievous spark in her eye. 'Hey Mellie.' She whispered. 'Want to do something fun?'  
  
'Sure!' Melinda perked up. Grace was always fun.  
  
'O-kay but you can't tell your mommy.' Grace instructed, crawling towards Melinda, who sat beside Piper's chair.  
  
'Uh huh. What about Wyatt?' Melinda pondered.  
  
'Not him either.' Grace shook her head. 'Nope. Nobody.'  
  
'Okay.' Melinda agreed.  
  
'Lets play explorers.' Grace said excitedly. She'd wanted to last time they'd come, but she'd never gotten the chance. Now that nobody was watching - Piper was reading a magazine, Leo was tickling Serena under the chin, while Glen proudly held his daughter, and Paige was talking to Phoebe about stretch marks from her pregnancy.  
  
'Okay!'  
  
'See that.' Grace pointed at an elevator. 'Let's go in.'  
  
Melinda looked worried. 'Gracie, those things are scary.'  
  
'I was scared of them when I was little too, but then my mom helped me. So I'll help you' Grace said solemnly, 'besides it's faster than the stairs. Daddy takes me on one all the time to get to the penthouse. It's easy. It's fun too.'  
  
Melinda hesitated. 'Okay. let's do it.' Grace grabbed her cousin's hand and led her to the elevator. The two climbed aboard. Luckily a bunch of people had just exited, and now it was empty. Grace was just tall enough to hit floor 4 - Intensive Care.  
  
* *  
  
Andy flew out into the hallway and ran to the waiting room. 'She's had them!' He panted. Everyone leapt up.  
  
'How is she?'  
  
'How are the babies?' Piper asked worriedly. 'They're so premature, they aren't even completely developed yet are they?'  
  
'They're. stable.' Andy paused. 'They're tiny.' He added.  
  
'Have you named them yet?' Phoebe pestered.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Where are the babies?'  
  
'They're okay. They don't need to go intensive care. At least I hope not.'  
  
'Names? Hello?' Piper waved a hand, accidentally freezing Andy. 'Oops.'  
  
Andy unfroze and blinked, none the wise. 'Charlotte and James.'  
  
'James?' Phoebe puzzled. 'Where'd that come from?'  
  
'It's my grandfather's name.' Andy explained, leading them to Prue's room. She was asleep, exhausted.  
  
'Where are the twins?' Wyatt whined. 'Where's the boy? FINALLY.' He added. Andy chuckled and ruffled Wyatt's hair. 'This way.'  
  
They headed to the maternity ward. Everyone stood by a window looking in as Andy went inside. First he scooped up a tiny baby boy with dark hair, and stood by the window, for them to admire.  
  
'He's the spitting image of Andy.' Leo proclaimed.  
  
'How unfortunate.' Glen joked.  
  
'Nah, I see a bit of Prue.' Phoebe disagreed.  
  
Andy made a face at them, before returning his son, and picking up his daughter.  
  
'Oh. she's beautiful.'  
  
'She looks like Prue.' Piper agreed. 'How sweet. The children look just like their parents.' She cooed at the tiny baby in Andy's arms.  
  
* *  
  
'Why hello there.' A young nurse with beautiful shiny strawberry blonde locks looked at Grace and Melinda in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I'm here to show my cousin around.' Grace said proudly.  
  
'I'm Mellie. You have pretty hair.'  
  
'Aren't you just adorable! Where are your parents?'  
  
'My mom is somewhere around. My Aunt is having twins.' Grace told her seriously.  
  
'Maternity ward.' The nurse said with a nod. 'Okay, come on you two rascals. Let's get you back to your parents.'  
  
* *  
  
Days later Prue was back home with the two tiny newborn twins who were already sparking interest among the elders at their already budding whitelighter powers. Andy could have sworn he saw a picture book move the slightest fraction when Charlotte was looking at it.  
  
One particular evening found everyone in the lounge room. Prue and Paige were rocking Charlotte and James to sleep while Andy and Glen fussed over Serena. Piper had Melinda on her lap, while Leo had Wyatt on his. The four sat watching the Cosby Show (though Piper had to be extra careful.)  
  
Only Grace sat alone - Phoebe was working late at the office. The front door closed quietly a few minutes later and Phoebe stepped into the manor.  
  
Softly she walked over to the lounge room and peeked inside. Everyone was there, although Grace sat alone on the floor, quiet.  
  
Phoebe felt her heart break for her. 'Oh Gracie.' She mumbled. She knew it killed her daughter to see Phoebe and Cole apart. The two couldn't even speak to each other without fuming.  
  
But Phoebe knew they couldn't go on like this. Slowly she picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Cole? It's me. We need to talk.' 


End file.
